


Legacy Danganronpa

by HanaNoKyokou



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaNoKyokou/pseuds/HanaNoKyokou
Summary: I Live, Because I Must Live.Awakening on an island forgotten by man, the boy and girl meet. Upon their meeting, they become part of the game of life and death. They and many others saw an unseemly perspective of the world, where lies begat lies, and the truth became something which only brought suffering.This is not a game which can change the world. This is a game which shall me forgotten by mankind.
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue-1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I had swimming around in my head for years, but, with the 10th anniversary of Danganronpa approaching, I believe it's one I should tell. 
> 
> I hope you join this ride with me.

I first met Yukito Kibogawa at my middle-school graduation.

It was an encounter which, looking back at it, should’ve been like fate. I had, on the personal request of a close friend of mine, gone back to the classroom to fetch a notebook that they’d left there. It was meant to be a simple, mundane task, but, as I reached the classroom I had thought I’d be able to say goodbye to, I saw a boy sitting there.

At first, I was confused, mostly because I didn’t know who he was. We had been in separate classes, and even then Yukito was known as a problem child who frequently skipped classes. To me, all it looked like was a random boy I didn’t know loitering somewhere he didn’t belong, nothing really to make a fuss about.

Before I could do anything, however, he said something strange. 

_ “Hey, what do think of tragedies?” _

The moment he spoke, I felt myself freeze. 

“...Huh?”

“Tragedies.” The boy properly turned to me, showing a pleasant smiling face. “Stories of bad things happening. Suffering, failure, despair, all those kinds of things. What do you think of those?”

“...Are you really asking if I like stories about people being  _ hurt _ ?” I responded, disinterested. “Get real, I see enough on the news as is.”

“Oh come on, that’s not even the actually interesting part.” The boy narrowed his brow as if he were judging me. “People don’t read those stories for that.”

“What are you talking about?” I inquired.

“People read these stories for the entertainment of seeing the heroes win.” The boy answered. “They fight, they suffer, they despair, yet, in the end, they triumph. They come out, into the light, and live on.  _ That’s _ the story I love to see.”

“So you’re just a fan of Koshun Takami, then?” I sighed slightly as I talked. I’d met these sort of people already, the sort who argue that they knew everything based on the literature they’d read, and not once was I ever able to them seriously. Either they were insufferable, or they were frauds, the types who hide behind big words to obscure the fact that they knew nothing.

Either way, I hated them.

“Oh sure,  _ Battle Royale _ is a great read!” He continued to chuckle as he spoke, not even focusing his eyes on me. “That isn’t really what I’m here for, though.”

“Eh?” 

“I love stories that go  _ beyond _ .” Yukito leaned back in his chair as he spoke. “I cherish the stories which reflect us at our most sub-primordial level, the ones which show no regrets to the idea of “insanity” and acknowledge it as part of ourselves. The carnage, the love, everything. If I can’t see that glimpse into the line over oblivion...there’s no point to me living.”

“You’re just talking nonsense…” Quickly losing interest, I began scanning the classroom, trying to see where the notebook was. 

“Oh, you’re looking for this? Eh, might as well give it back. See ya.” 

Looking up, I saw that the boy had disappeared from the classroom. All that remained of his presence was a single book lying at the desk where he had sat, and an open window.

“Yet another weirdo…” I muttered as I walked over to the desk. To my surprise it was exactly what I had been looking for, a simple brown notebook where my friend had used for drawing. 

Wanting to make sure the boy hadn’t done anything obscene to it, I quickly flipped through the notebook. Sure enough, there was nothing out of the ordinary...that is, until I got to the final page.

On the final page was an illustration which I could instantly tell was from an unfamiliar hand. It was of a cartoon bear, one akin to the likes you’d see in a children’s anime. The drawing, simplistic as it was, had two features that stood out to me. The first, was that the color had been split down the middle, a vertical line separating the two halves into a monochromatic white and black. More striking, however, was the eye on the black half. While the white had a simple black dot eye befitting of the simple shape, the black saw a jagged outline that had been shaded in red that seemed to disrupt the composition. It was a contradiction put on paper, a childish recreation of a memory, yet possessing an image to it that stared out at me.

Underneath the odd drawing was a signature. 

**_“Yukito Kibogawa”_ **

That was the first time I read that name. A name which would change the course of my entire life. 

That day, the sky was a most perfect shade of Blue.

~~~

Looking back, I’m left to wonder if I could have avoided the turn my life took had I not spoken to Yukito. Had we never met, would we have reached the point where we now stood? Would my life have simply continued on as normal, while his pushed forwards without me? 

Maybe it’s pointless to wonder that, though. Because, after a point, all the present looks like is fate playing a practical joke. 

I’m standing in a school assembly hall, the sort used to make hello and goodbye to students. Lying in front of me, unmoving, is a dead body.

The body was sitting upright in a chair. It was of a grown man, one who seemed to be at least in his late thirties, with worn features befitting a man who’d spent his entire career overworked. He wore a brown suit that bore an emblem indicating him to have been part of the Board of Education, with a golden watch that signified his high status. Most striking, however, was the dozens of cuts and stab wounds littered across the body. While they seemed to vary in many aspects, some thin, some deep, they all shared a single trait, they were stained red. Until the final, fatal deep cut to the neck, he was alive.

The body, however, was just one part of the image. For it sat at the base of a throne, not of gold, but of desks and chairs, all clumped together in a homogeneous mass of metal and wood. The only thing which separated each piece was the obscenities each and every desk, signs of hatred and spite from one to another.

Sitting atop the throne was a boy, who stared down at me, an eerie glint in his eyes. 

Sitting atop the tragedy was the boy known as Yukito Kibogawa. 

“So, I assume you’re here to end this, am I correct?” As Yukito talked, he slowly began making his way down to the level I was standing at. To an outsider, it may have resembled a king lowering himself to a beaten, bloody peasant, though such a thing would be considered laughable if they knew even half the context.

“Yukito, you have  _ nothing _ to say here.” I snarled. “All of this is your fault.”

“I’m not denying that.” Yukito’s feet reached the ground. He was now just a short distance from me, yet his face seemed to gleam with a euphoric joy. “This entire game, this tragedy, everything, it was  _ all _ my story. My story, for myself alone.”

“That’s what you say to everyone who died because of you? Everyone you killed? You’ll just say they died for you?”

“Of course I will.” Yukito only smiled at me. “I’m not here anyone else. If society considers me faceless, let this revolt be the image I leave on the world. My world rebellion, from beginning to end.”

“...You’re just talking nonsense.”

“Hahahaha...not surprised you’d say that.” Yukito gave a pained laugh. “Anyway, it seems we really don’t need to talk about anything else. Time to finish up, then.”

Almost nonchalantly, Yukito threw an object at me, his clear intent being for me to grab it. As it landed in my hands, I felt an unexpected amount of force in my hands, only to freeze up as I saw what had landed in my hands.

It was a gun.

“What the hell!?”

“There’s no way to stop anything at this point. I’m just here as the perpetrator.” Yukito calmly explained to me. “If you want me dead, if someone believes I deserve to die, I may as well die now. If anything, I’d be happy to die right now. You...you are the only person still alive I can call a friend.”

I stared at Yukito carefully, trying to make sure he wasn’t trying to bait me, only to come back with nothing. No matter how I looked at him, all I saw was regiment and acceptance. His fate was one he put in my hands. 

Silently, I raised the gun upwards, and pointed it at Yukito.

“I never did trust you, Yukito.” 

As I pulled my finger down on the trigger, Yukito had only one thing to say.

**_“Danganronpa.”_ **


	2. Prologue-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let's begin the actual story...

_“Hey...you okay?_ ”

The first sense which returned to me was my hearing. I could hear a boys voice, clearly trying to make sure if I was alive. Behind him, a faint sound of wind was blowing through the air, a sound tranquil enough that it felt like I was in another world.

_“Let’s see...pulse...breathing...both normal. Yeah, you’re definitely alive…”_

The next thing I regained was my sense of touch. Within seconds, I realized I was in a grassy plain that let in a cool breeze. 

_“Okay, let’s try this again...hey, you okay!?”_

At last, I opened my eyes. 

The first thing I saw was a boy’s face looking down at me.

**Prologue: Daybreak on the Island of Lies**

“Finally, you’re awake! Yeesh, I thought you’d never get up!”

“AUUUGHH!!!” 

I suddenly shot back across the ground in shock. 

“What’s wrong?” The boy asked. 

“Per-pervert!” I yelped as I pushed myself back. “You were totally planning to feel me up, weren’t you!” 

“...I assure you, I wasn’t planning anything of the sort.” The young man gave a nervous laugh, as if this sort of situation was one he was used to.

“Liar.”

“I assure you, I’m not lying. Just helping out.” The boy stepped towards me.

“Ge-Get back!” I yelped. “I’ll...I’ll taze you!”

“With what, exactly? I checked, and you didn’t exactly have anything on you.”

“Oh god, you did a bodycheck of me! You are a pervert!”

“I told you, I’m not a pervert!”

“Then prove it! Prove you’re not a pervert!”

“Would a pervert, when he found an unconscious girl in a completely empty area, try to actively wake the girl up?”

“...Uh…” The boy had a point. 

“See? I’m not-”

“I know, you’re a pervert who only goes for conscious girls! I’ve seen plenty of fetishes like that browsing!”

“...You’re kidding, right?” The boy seemed completely confused by what I was saying.

“...” I could feel my mood plummeting as I realized how stupid I sounded. 

“So, I assume you’re ready to actually talk rationally then?” The boy asked.

“Uh...yeah, sure..”

Calming myself down, I finally took a good look at the boy. He was taller than me by a about a head, with a handsome face and messy sky-blue hair. He was wearing an old-fashioned and rather dirty suit with a green hue to it, the jacket undone to reveal a plain white shirt that showed the same signs of wear as the rest of his clothing, crinkled and unwashed. In spite of his dirty appearance, however, a bright red scarf was worn around his neck that seemed brand new, with no marks or unnatural crinkles to be seen., 

“So...what’s your name?”

“Guess I should introduce myself.” The boy lightly chuckled scratched his head, then turned to me. **“My name’s Rei Funagami (不名神 零). I’m the Ultimate Adventurer.”**

“Ultimate...Adventurer…?” 

“Ahaha, guess you’re not impressed...” Rei’s laugh had a self-deprecating edge to it. “I mean, in the age of social media, I guess traveling the world isn’t what it used to be for many…”

“N-no, that’s not what I meant!” I quickly reassured Rei. “I just...never met an Ultimate before.”

It was the sort of thing that, growing up, I only heard about in hushed voices.

The Ultimates. The individuals gifted by the gods. Young men and women who possessed an abnormal ability in some kind of field, an ability which was said to become their entire lives. They could run faster, jump higher, think harder, they could in some way do something better than “ordinary” people, who were ultimately powerless in the face of such individuals. 

It was common for the people around me to speculate what caused such people to come into being. Some speculated it was a genetic quirk. Some were convinced it was a government conspiracy to create a master race of humans. Others believed they were individuals blessed by the gods themselves, or cursed by demons. 

If I were to meet an Ultimate, it would be enough reason to file a state emergency. An individual of abnormal talent, they were someone who would never go unobserved in this world.

If they were let loose, after all, a tragedy would be soon to follow.

“Huh, never seen an Ultimate?” Rei responded. “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Even I haven’t seen that many in my travels.”

“Yeah. It’s not often you just meet out of the blue, you know?”

“Actually, that reminds me. I haven’t asked your name, have I?” Rei pointed out. “Care tell?”

“I’m…” I briefly thought on how to introduce myself, before giving my answer. **“I’m Haruna Nisekawa (偽川 はるな). Nice to meet you.”**

“Haruna, huh? That’s not a bad name.” Rei commented. “Anything else you’d like to say about yourself?”

“Not really. I don’t have anything especially interesting about myself honestly. I’m just an ordinary girl.” I admitted. “Anyway, could you explain that whole “Adventurer” thing you mentioned? I still don’t get that…”

“Ah, guess I didn’t explain that well.” Rei shook his head. “Well, I’m the sort you’d call an explorer, I guess? I go out, arrive somewhere I’ve never been before, and meet people and see things I’ve never seen before. Simple as that, really.” 

“That just makes you sound like a tourism junkie…” I commented.

“I guess it does.” Rei laughed. “Still, you’d be surprised. While explorers might’ve charted the entire globe, just looking at a map hides just how vast the world really is. In my time across South America, I saw things things which I didn’t even know existed, learnt stories of people who’d never be put in a history book. Just wandering around...it’s what you could say is my way of learning.”

“Huh, I guess that makes more sense…” After considering Rei’s explanation, I glanced around a little. I saw that we were standing in a plain grassy got meadow surrounded on all sides by trees. It was eerily quiet, just the two of us, with only the wind to accompany us.

Instantly, I screamed.

“AUGH!! Oh god, where the hell are we!? You-you kidnapped me right? Pervert! You really are a pervert!”

“That’s...quite the leap in logic, isn’t it?” Rei noted.

“I don’t care, just explain where the hell we are!” 

“Well, the truth is...I don’t really know myself.” Rei admitted. 

“...Eh?” 

“ **I woke up just before you did.”** Rei explained. “I really don’t know any more than you do.”

“Wait, really?” I responded, surprised. “Like, can’t you figure how you got here?”

“In all honesty...I can’t seem to remember.” Rei admitted. “Everything from just before I woke up here...it’s all hazy. You remember anything?”

I thought hard before answering. “...No, actually. Same here, I can’t...I can’t remember anything.”

“Stranger and stranger…” Rei seemed to be thinking to himself. “I wake up on an island with no memory of how I arrived, laying next to a girl I’ve never met before. How odd…”

“Wait a minute...how’d you know we’re on an island?”

“Oh, that’s easy. The wind.”

“Huh?”

“When the land is warm enough to where the air rises, the sea breeze arrives.” Rei began explaining. “It’s that breeze which carries a certain scent to it that isn’t present when you’re inland. The wind here’s something I’ve smelled plenty of times in the past, it’s the sea breeze drifting from one end of the landmass to another.”

“Interesting…” Guess he isn’t lying then when he calls himself Ultimate Adventurer. 

“So, Haruna, what do you think we should do?” Rei asked. 

“Eh? Why me?” I responded, surprised. “I mean, you’re the Ultimate Adventurer. Wouldn’t this be, you know, your thing?”

“What, you’re saying that you’re going to follow me around without thinking for yourself?” Rei suddenly gave a sharp glare. 

“N-no!” I insisted. “I mean, I’m more shocked that you’re able to stay calm right now…”

“Well, when you’ve been through the same experiences I’ve had, you kinda get used to these sorts of things.” Honestly, the fact that he’s able to speak so casually about such a thing is a touch unnerving…

“So you have any idea then…?”

“Well, there’s a path out of here, so it’s best we just look around for now.” Looking at where Rei’s attention was, I saw that there was indeed a gap in the woods that seemed designed to be walked through, though there still was nothing resembling an actual path. “Standing around here’s not going to do us any good, after all.”

“I guess that’s tru-EH!!?” Before I could even finish speaking, Rei had already turned and began walking towards the exit. “Re-Rei! What’re you doing!?”

“What? We can’t just waste time talking.” Rei lightly chuckled as he continued walking away. “I mean, I be bad if my assistant were to get left behind, wouldn’t it?”

“When was I your-ah, just slow down!”

~~~

“I told you, slow down!”

By the time I caught up with Rei, the two of us were already well into the forest. Looking around, the entire area was a maze of trees, a menagerie of green as far as the eye could see. The tree branches and leaves created a sky of green that clouded the area in perpetual shade, and yet there were tiny pockets scattered throughout where beams of light seeped through. It was as if we were in a fairy’s forest. 

“What?” Rei answered back to me. “If you don’t want to be a burden, you have to move your own feet. It’s simple as that.”

“That’s not the sort of thing you say to someone who's just woken up and has no idea what’s going on!” I objected. “And seriously, what’s with me being your assistant?” 

“Haha, that’s just a bit of fun.” Rei laughed. “Since you’re an ordinary girl, helping me out is probably the best role you can play right now.”

“What kind of logic is that…?” Despite his clear attempts to be friendly, Rei’s attitude was already starting to grate on me. 

Deciding to ignore Rei for the time being, I instead went and looked around a bit more carefully. Sure enough, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something important. A girl, sitting at a glass table that was, oddly enough, just sitting around in the woods, without even level ground to support it.

“Uh...hi.” Without calling out to Rei first, I walked up to where the girl was and called out to her. “My name’s Haru-”

“Oh hey, new folks! Nice to meetcha!” Before I could even finish my sentence, the girl suddenly leapt out of her chair, shook my hand, then greeted me with a big grin and a peace sign.

“Uh...hi…” I responded, somewhat nervous by the girls forwardness. 

“What? No need to be shy.” The girl seemed slightly disappointed by my response. “Come on, you’ve met a person! This is, like, the sort of thing to be happy about!”

“If you say so…”

“Hmm...what do we have here?” Rei walked over to the two of us. “Haruna, can’t believe you’re already making friends!”

“ _But we’ve only just met…”_ I thought to myself.

“Oh hey, another one, and a hottie too!” The girls eyes glinted. “Hey, Mr Handsome, wanna exchange numbers with me?”

“Uh, sorry. I don’t have a phone…” Rei apologized. 

“Eh!?” The girl looked utterly shocked. “What kinda guy your age doesn’t have a mobile? I, like, seriously thought that was just something geezers did...”

“Ahahaha, no need to rub it in…” Rei looked surprisingly depressed about the situation. 

“So, um, can you explain who you are, exactly?” I asked the girl.

**“Oh, me? I’m Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Fashionista herself!”**

“Junko Enoshima…?”

Now that I knew her name, I felt able to look at Junko properly. She was a fairly tall girl, about my height, maybe a bit shorter, with long strawberry blond hair that seemed to turn red near the tips, a white bunny hair clip at the side of her head and bright blue eyes that poked out from a pair of gaudy shades. She was wearing a beige designer jacket that seemed perfectly designed to her measurements, with a bright red skirt, heels and a fair amount of makeup completing her image. From head to toe, she had “fashion diva” written all over her. 

“The one and only! Accept no substitutes, rentals, or poor-grade copycats! The girl on top of the fashion world is here!”

“Really? Because...I’ve never heard of you.” Rei responded.

“Eh..what?” Junko tilted her head in confusion. “Like, the hell? How on earth have you not heard heard of me? I’m, like, at the absolute top of the world!”

“I mean, I’ve been traveling so often that I never really cared about keeping up with stuff like fashion. Haruna, you know her?” Rei asked me.

“Uh...I haven’t heard of you either. Sorry?” 

“Oh _pllllease!_ I’m dealing with _two_ rock-dwellers here!” Junko puffed her checks up. “If you look at a fashion mag, you’d see my face everywhere! I’m the girl whose cherished for her smokin good looks and her irresistible charm! I’m the girl who’d be able to wear rags, and still come out a bombshell! I’m Junko Enoshima, baby, the girl whose face be getting imprinted on the face of Mother Nature! Oh yeah!”

“...Still never heard of you.” I responded. 

“Blegh, have it your way, no knowing me posers…” Junko grumbled. 

“Anyway...you called yourself the Ultimate Fashionista.” Rei pointed out. “So...you’re one as well.”

“Uh, wah?” 

“Ultimate’s. I’m the Ultimate Adventurer, and you’re the Ultimate Fashionista.” Rei explained. “If you’re in the same situation we’re in, then that means two Ultimate’s who’ve never met on the same island without explanation. How odd…”

“I mean...I just thought this was some kinda reality show or something.” Junko answered back. “I mean, there’s Ultimate’s everywhere here!”

“Eh!? What are you talking about?” I exclaimed.

“Oh, I’ve been walking and talking with people and, like, they’re Ultimate’s like us!” Junko revealed. “No one knows why we’re here either. I’m telling you, it has to be, like, a giant-ass scheme to make us bang or something.”

“This entire island...has Ultimate’s on it?” I responded, shocked. “What...how is that even possible…?”

“Dunno, but I think you should just talk to ‘em for now.” Junko looked off in the distance as she spoke. “Anyway, I’m gonna be off now. See you later, sister!”

“Wait-” Before I could even finish my sentence, Junko took off walking into the woods, vanishing into the shrubbery. 

“Well, she was an..eccentric character.” Rei commented. 

“You’re telling me…” Honestly, I’m still lost how she can go from complaining about me to acting like she’s my best friend.

“Still, what she said was interesting.” Rei pointed out. “The island is full of Ultimate’s...that another degree of unusual.”

“How is such a thing even possible? Aren’t Ultimate’s supposed to be on government watch?” I asked. 

“No idea…” Rei looked to be contemplating the information we’d gained. “Just, Haruna...don’t say yet that you’re an ordinary girl, okay? I don’t want anyone to get suspicious of you.”

“...Okay.”

An island full of Ultimate’s. Such a thing shouldn’t be possible...yet here it is, clear as day.

I’m on an island where I’m the one person who people will call “normal”.

That thought...filled me fear. 

~~~

Eventually, after wandering through the woods, Rei and I arrived at a clear path outside of the woods itself. With the trees now subsided, we could now see the coastline, with the ground dropping off at a small ledge, then continuing with a beach that lead off into the ocean. 

Looking off down the path, I could see a blond man standing at the edge, staring off into the distance.

“...Loves me do, loves me not, loves me do, loves me not, loves me do, loves me not, loves me-ah! Yes, I achieved it! The true destiny of mine!”

“Hey, what’re you-”

“DUGH!!!” Just as I attempted to talk to the boy, he suddenly screamed and, in his surprise, fell backwards off the ledge, his body landing on the sand below him.

“Ah! S-Sorry I startled you!” I apologized.

“N-No problem miss! One deep in thought such as myself can be expected to mystify those around them!” The boy responded with a pained laugh. 

“Here, lemme help you up.” Rei jumped down and grabbed the boys hand before, with a surprising amount of strength, yanking him upwards onto the same level I was standing at.

“Thank you, thank you, fair gentlemen! It’s so gracious to know that, even in as strange a land as this, there is still the kindness of one to the other to be found!” The boy thanked Rei.

_“What’s up this guy? His Japanese’s is pretty terrible…”_ I thought to myself before I decided to ask the most basic question possible. “Um...who are you?”

“Oh, how ungracious of me!” The boy reacted with shock. “In my surprise, I was unbecoming enough not to introduce myself! Now, allow me to correct that….

At last, the boy readjusted his posture, and held out a rose as he introduced himself

**“I am Alexander Cavendish (アレクサンダー キャベンディッシュ), the one being blessed by the heavens of love! Where I walk, the bell chimes for union!”**

“Well, that’s an...interesting introduction.” I noted. 

Honestly, I was just questioning if this guy wasn’t on something. Alexander was dressed like foreign royalty, a cream white men’s court dress done up to the neck, only accented by a red rose pattern on the right side of his jacket. His long blond hair was done up in a tight ponytail, while his pale skin and blue eyes gave him a serene posture. In every way, he had the appearance of a prince who’d leapt straight out of a fairy tale.

“Ah, Alexander Cavendish!” Rei spoke up. “Heir to Cavendish Industries, right?”

“Indeed, I am.” Alexander responded. “I am the one dame who gifts princesses and princes to each other! Upon a rose, I search for a true light, a light which will bring those blessed two happiness greater than any other!”

“...I have absolutely no idea what’re you talking about.” I bluntly told Alexander. 

“Cavendish Industries is the leading world leader in organizing weddings.” Rei explained. “They’ve been doing the biggest, most elaborate ceremonies money, all without any technical problems or delays! I’ve heard they’ve even done stuff for royalty”

“That is correct, my friend.” Alexander smiled. “We of my family’s bloodline dedicate ourselves to ensuring that all brides shall be able to walk down the aisle to their cherished grooms!”

“So you’re the Ultimate Wedding Designer then?” I asked. 

“Correct as well. Since my first words, I have been someone who has studied the very word of love itself!” Alexander suddenly leaned in towards me. “Actually, young lady, I ask...have _you_ found love yet?”

“N-No!” I exclaimed. “What on earth would make you think to even _ask_ something like that!?” 

“Oh, so you have yet to find that special someone? How curious…may I suggest looking into your heart?” Alexander continued to babble. 

“Stop talking nonsense!” I snapped back.

“EHH!!!” Alexander suddenly shuddered back. “How could there be something as abhorrent a women who rejects love!? The mere concept is beyond inhuman!”

“Just shut up, please...” I groaned.

“Now now, Haruna, no need to be so forceful.” Rei butted in. “Alex, you don’t need to go in either. Girls are fickle, y’know?” 

“The heart of a lady, you say? How peculiar...is there something about me which prevents such a connection from being understood? Am I...am I deficient in some way, or is it the current generation, who has become so desensitized that they fail to truly believe in what they possess? So many questions…” Alexander seemed to drift off into his own head, not even paying attention to us at this point.

“ _Yeah, I’m just gonna leave him be…_ ” I thought to myself as I quietly walked away.

~~~

After leaving Alexander to ramble to himself, Rei and I continued down the path. After a short distance, it returned into the woods, only it now was a fully formed path, leading through the woods. 

Right as it seemed that it would be just a pleasant walk, however, the forest was cut through with a scream.

“MAKE WAY!!”

“AGGH!!!”

Before I could even react, I suddenly felt a body colliding with me. A sudden force engulfed my body, and I was left splayed on my back, looking up at nothing but foliage. 

“EEEKKK!!! SORRY, SORRY!!!” 

“It’s..it’s okay…” I slowly responded as Rei helped me up.

“Oh no, oh no, no need to apologize!” The girl quickly responded. “This is entirely my fault! Like, I wanted to have a nice run and all, but this path is curving, so I didn’t see anyone there, so I didn’t see you, and I hit you, and-and-and…”

“ _Is everyone here an oddball…?”_ I thought to myself as the girl drifted off into huffs. 

“Ah, so you’re the type to speak what comes to mind, huh?” Rei chuckled. “So, who are you? Haven’t seen you before.”

“Ah! Guess I should do that!”

The girl suddenly flashed a military salute.

**“Koharu Nakahara (中原 子春), Ultimate Cosplayer! I’m happy to be at your service!”**

As she saluted, I gave Koharu a good look. She was a girl shorter than me, with thick-rimmed glasses that covered her eyes completely and blue hair done up in two braids. She was wearing a plain blue and white sailor fuku with a long skirt, and, overall, had the appearance of a girl who was unremarkable in every way.

“Ultimate...Cosplayer…?” I carefully spoke out what Koharu had said, making sure I hadn’t misheard what she had said.

“Yep! I’m the super-most-cutest cosplayer in the world!” Koharu exclaimed as she did what seemed to be an old-school magical girl pose. “Wherever the wind blows east, I shall be the girl who stands atop tomorrow!”

“Huh, not bad an introduction.” Rei laughed. “I see you’ve already created quite the persona for yourself.”

“Hah, you don’t know half of it!” Koharu boldly declared. “Under my alter-ego, I walk the lands of Earth, presenting both my beauty and my genius to the world! No matter where I go, I will leave an impression on all who witness me!”

“Uh huh.” I sarcastically responded. “Honestly, for a girl who’s claiming to be so awesome...you’re pretty plain-looking.”

“P-P-P-PLAIN!!!?” Koharu looked positively mortified at what I said.

“Well, yeah? For a so-called “super cosplayer”, you just look like an everyday girl.”

“Lies! All lies!” Koharu yelped. “I’m the most interesting and unique girl here!”

“If you’re so special, how about you show off your cosplay skills in action?” Rei requested.

“UHHHHHHHHH….” Koharu stared off blankly for a short while. “I woooould...but that’d require me having materials…”

“Wait, you’re the Ultimate Cosplayer...and you don’t even have any materials prepared?” I asked. “What kind of cosplayer are you?”

“Hey, don’t blame me! I woke up here stripped bare, nothing but the clothes on my back!” Koharu objected. “It’s not my fault I have jack-all to prove myself!”

“...Doesn’t really change that you’re basically just an ordinary girl now, just like me.” I bluntly responded.

“No-Nonsense!” Koharu accusingly pointed her finger at me. “I’m nothing like you! I’m actually the complete _opposite_ of you, whoever you are!”

“Haruna Nisekawa.” I corrected her.

“Right! You will rue the day you crossed me, Haruka Isekaiwa! Away!” With that, Koharu turned and ran off in the very direction she originally came from.

“My, she was...quite the spirited character, wasn’t she?” Rei gave a pained laugh, as if even he didn’t quite know how to respond to what had just transpired. 

“You’re telling me…”

A girl calling herself the Ultimate Cosplayer...just looking at her gave me an uneasy feeling.

Let’s hope that feeling won’t be validated.

~~~

After a while, the path trailed off, and we returned to yet again walking in the heart of the woods itself. As Rei and I wandered off into the deep, it felt as if we’d been encased in an ocean of green, with no end in sight.

“So, any thoughts thus far?” Rei asked as we continued walking.

“Honestly...I have no idea about anything.” I admitted. “All I know is that everyone we’ve met thus far but you is crazy with a capital C.”

“Haha, not surprised there.” Rei laughed. “Speaking from what I’ve seen and heard, Ultimate’s tend to be a little...eccentric. Chalk it up to living conditions, I guess.”

“I guess that makes sense, but I’d still like to be able to talk with someone who isn’t a complete wackjob…” I groaned. 

“You’ll get used to it, I’m sure.” Rei reassured me. “Besides, there’s more pressing matters than just you being able to talk with people.”

“You mean what everyone is doing here?” I asked. 

“Yeah. Not only are we stranded on an island with no idea of how we got here, but it seems _everyone_ here’s an Ultimate.” Rei recapped. “That has to mean something.”

“Any theories?” I inquired. 

“I’m leaning this on some kind of controlled experiment.” Rei answered. “Something like the Stanford Prison Experiment, where researchers create a confined space under some set of rules to gather data. Of course, the big question then is why _you’re_ here…”

“...Yeah, I guess that is weird…” I muttered to myself. 

After a bit more walking, Rei suddenly stopped.

“Hmm...how interesting…”

I stopped walking. 

Looking up at what Rei was looking at, I saw something I hadn’t expected. 

It was a simple archway, but it was one that clashed with the surroundings we’d previously been in. Rei and I had spent all our time in a forest, one which had shown no sign of human development beyond a simple pathway, and yet here was something which was manmade, something which couldn’t have been grown, but something which had been placed. 

Even more striking, however, was what was through that archway. 

It was a town, one which seemed so simple that it looked like it was straight from a storybook.

Glancing over, I noticed a signpost with a single mention. 

**“Welcome to Yakumo (厄喪).”**


	3. Prologue-3

“What on Earth is this place…?” I questioned as I stepped through the archway.

It was something that felt like a contradiction of everything I’d grown adjusted to. What was at one point just an uninhabited island now had what seemed like a fully formed town in the middle of it. Walking into what seemed to be the town entrance, I could see a variety of shops, homes and other spaces literally the streets. The town was decorated with flowers, and it overall looked like the place that would normally be flooded with tourists. 

And yet, all the streets were completely desolate, devoid of even the single spark of life. 

“Well, this is eerie…” I commented. 

“I agree. I was expecting  _ some _ kind of man-made structure here, but nothing this elaborate…” Rei noted. 

“What is this place, even? Were we dropped into some kind of old tourist town or something?” I guessed. 

“Impossible.” Rei objected. “Look at the buildings. They  _ look _ complete, sure, but a lot of them still have in progress signs on them. We can’t say it was abandoned either, the flowers are still fresh.  **This town must’ve been designed for us.** ”

“What!? Why would they do such a thing!?” I exclaimed.

“I don’t know, I just know that-”

“GET BAAACK HERE, DOGGIE!!!”

Before Rei could finish his sentence, the air was pierced with the sound of a loud yell, followed by a dog leaping out of a nearby bush, followed by a girl leaping out after it, a shovel in her hands. As soon as the dog’s feet touched the ground, it took off in a sprint, only narrowly evading the girls shovel as it collided with the pavement. The girl, not to be impeded, suddenly put all the force of her body into the shovel itself, and used it to fling herself forwards…

...Only to land flat on her face, the dog vanishing down one of the several visible streets. 

“Are you okay!?” I called out to the girl as I ran over to her. 

“Come back doggie, it’s nothing fatal…” She groaned. Slowly, she started to pick herself up, only to freeze as she finally stood upright, her eyes widening as she stared at us.

“Uh, what is it?” Rei inquired, looking slightly worried. 

“AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!” The girl suddenly let out a shrill scream. “It-it-it-it-it’s you two! The legends! The supreme legends, who we have spent an age waiting for, Tatsutomo Kintaro and Reitari Okinose!” 

“Who the hell are they…?” I’m pretty sure those aren’t even real names…

“Oh wait, that’s wrong! It’s not you two at all, you’re completely different people!” The girl suddenly switched gestures completely as she went acting shocked to apologetic. “We’ve never met! Well, maybe in a previous life we have, but never today!” 

“That’s...very nice…” I commented. 

“I ask, miss, what were you trying to do with that dog we just saw?” Rei asked, clearly trying to hide how perplexed he too was by the scene. 

“Ah! Doggie looked to be exceptionally wanting a nice pat on the head, only instead he brought down his jaws upon the kind hands in front of him! And so, the duty came to discipline him!” The girl suddenly swung her shovel out in front of us with a freakish speed.

“AAHHH!!” I yelped.

**“There’s no need to fear or scream, miss! Kirara Chogui (腸食 きらら) and Mr Shovel will be here for you, through rain, sleet and global warming!”**

I honestly had no idea what to think. Kirara was a girl whose appearance defied easy description. She was like what’d happen if lolita and Harajuku fashion had suffered a head-on collision with each other, a garish mixture of black, white, blue and pink, with long twintails poking out. The only remotely “ordinary” thing about her was the shovel, but the juxtaposition of it against the...thing in front of me made it feel was some kind of alien, or inhuman ghoul.

“Kirara Chogui? Where exactly have I heard such a name…?” Rei uttered out loud. 

“It matters not where you heard the name!” Kirara declared. “Kirara shall watch over all!”

“With what exactly?” 

“Mr Shovel, of course!” Kirara continued to swing her shovel around freely. “With his serrated edge, impressive reach and impeccable durability, he achieves a true multi-function utility for digging, filling and thwacking!”

“Oh god, are you some kind of serial killer!?” I exclaimed in panic.

“Serial killer? Nonsense!” Kirara declared. “Kirara’s job is to find bodies, not create them!”

“Ah! Now I remember!” Rei exclaimed. “You’re Kirara Chogui, the girl known as the Ultimate Coroner!” 

“A coroner…?” I had nothing to say.  _ This _ girl was something whose job was to look at dead bodies?

“Yep. She’s known as a genius insofar as analyzing the human body.” Rei explained. “Word has it she can deduce everything about a body at just a single glance.”

“Hn, it’s never something that easy.” Kirara smiled proudly. “Kirara’s work is one of much diligence and foresight. Third degree burns, violent head trauma, erect dicks, those are just some of the things which must be observed in the quest for the truth!”

“ _ Did you have to mention that last part…?” _ I silently thought to myself. 

“So, Kirara, any thoughts on the situation?” Rei inquired.

“Oh, this place?” Kirara seemed to enter a deep state of thought. “Hmm...Kirara can’t quite tell, but she thinks this place was built by a supreme designer!”

“That so, huh?” Rei smiled. 

“Yes! And for that, Kirara must see whatever wonderful sights have been prepared for us! May Kirara see you again on another day! Doggie, here Kirara comes!” With that, Kirara took off running...down a completely separate street to the one the dog she was chasing ran down.

“Is anyone going to tell her…?” I commented. 

“I’m sure she’ll lose interest after a while.” Rei gave a pained laugh. “Hopefully.

_ “Honestly, I’d just like to meet someone normal for once…” _ I silently grumbled. 

~~~

After our conversation with Kirara concluded, Rei and I decided to go look for that dog she’d be chasing. After walking down what seemed to be a business district (all the buildings unsurprisingly closed) we saw the dog sitting at the side of the street. 

“Aaaawww, how sweet!” I commented as I approached it. “Look Rei, it’s a do-”

“I am not merely a  _ dog _ , miss.”

“...Did you say something?” I asked Rei.

“Uh...no?” Rei responded. 

“Exactly. The speaker was me.”

“Wait...you can’t be telling me…” I looked down at where the voice was coming from. 

“Yes, retain your view. It helps focus when it comes to conversation.”  **The voice...was coming from the dog.**

“What the hell is that thing!?” I exclaimed.

**“Inumaru (犬丸). That is my name.”**

After pinching myself to reassure myself that I indeed wasn’t hallucinating, I took another look at Inumaru. Sure enough, he really was just an everyday Shiba Inu, with the scars he bore being the only indication he was more than a pet. The only other thing he had to his design was a red cloth tied around his neck.

“This has  _ got _ to be some kind of prank...right? Like, you’re some kind of robot with a voice-box. That’s gotta be it…” I stammered out.

“I am Inumaru, a flesh and blood dog. I am not a robot.” 

“But dogs don’t talk!” I exclaimed. 

“That I am here clearly proves that claim to be incorrect.”

“But...but dogs don’t talk…” I felt like I was on the verge of descending into insanity.

“Ah, I finally remembered!” Rei interjected. “You’re that escapee, aren’t you?”

“Rei, what’re you talking about now?” I asked. 

“A year or so ago there was a story all over the news about a breakout occurring at a scientific facility.” Rei explained. “Apparently, the escapees were animals who’d been getting experimented on to have human intelligence. Inumaru, you’re one of them, aren’t you?”

“That would be correct.” Inumaru answered. “In fact, I was the leader of the pack who escaped.”

“Wow...that must’ve been crazy…” Rei responded. 

“My story is one of many struggles. It took many sacrifices for me and my pack to claim freedom.” Inumaru seemed to talk in a pretty stilted fashion, all things considered. Guess he still wasn’t used to talking like a human being. 

“Okay...I get what you are, then. Still don’t get why you’re here.” I commented. 

“Because of my achievements, the government saw fit to give me the talent of Ultimate Uplifted Animal.” Inumaru explained. “It is that acknowledge that gives me the hope I can create a kingdom where all animals will leave in peace.”

“Wow, that’s incredible.” Rei grinned. 

“There is no need to treat me with such respect.” Inumaru responded. “Though I may be a dog, I still wish for you to treat me as one of your peers. Only through unity can man and animal find peace.”

“Huh, you’re surprisingly noble.” I noted. Honestly, I don’t know what it says that the talking dog is one of the most normal people I’ve met, but I’ll take it. 

“Now, young miss, can I smell your undergarments?” 

“EEHHHH!!!?” I squealed in horror at Inumaru’s sudden request. 

“What, is something the matter?” Inumaru tilted his head in confusion. 

“Uh..everything?” I didn’t quite know how to answer.

“Ah, I understand now.” Inumaru shook his head to indicate apology. “My apologies, my latent animal instincts are prone to startling humans. Do not be distressed should I say something unusual.”

“Is that so?” Rei seemed to take Inumaru’s apology in good faith. 

“Yes. There are many struggles I must face.” Inumaru responded. “Such as the need to find an item to chew on, or somewhere off to the side to defecate at…”

It seems, for however human he may seem, he’s still a dog at heart…

~~~

After leaving Inumaru to his own business, Rei and I continued to explore the town. After traveling down another street, we soon came to a building that was open. Entering, we saw it was the simple design of a quaint little cafe, a building straight out of a gangster flick with a quaint art deco aesthetic to it. It looked lived in, yet at the same strangely without any interaction with humanity, like a mockup of a sleepy afternoon.

Standing at the counter was a boy.

**“Hello! My name is Hiroyuki Masamura (毅村 博之), the Ultimate Moderator! Pleased to meet you!”**

Sure enough, the boy wasted no time introducing himself. Hiroyuki was a large boy. He towered over Rei and I, with a powerful build that was slightly stout, yet at the same time fierce and assertive. In other details, however, Hiroyuki was visually plain, with just a plain white shirt and black pants, with short black hair and glasses to complete his image. His one striking visual element was a badge emblazoned on his shirt, a glistening symbol with “ULTIMATE” written on it. 

“Uh...hi?” I responded.

“What’s the matter? Your response seems oddly muted…” Hiroyuki seemed puzzled. 

“Nothing! It’s just that I didn’t expect someone here to be so...assertive, I guess?” I hastily explained. While Rei and I had met eccentric characters, Hiroyuki carried with him an energy that made him overwhelming to just talk to.

“Haha, that’s not a surprise!” Hiroyuki boomed. “I might have an average appearance, but I’m still a leader at heart!”

“A leader?”

“The title of “Ultimate Moderator” refers to Hiroyuki’s child, InfiniteChannel.” Rei explained. “It’s an anonymous imageboard with over 100,000 daily users. And every part of it, management, moderation, funding, all of it is done by his hand alone.”

“Wait, seriously!? All by himself!?” I exclaimed. 

“That’s true.” Hiroyuki confirmed. “Imageboards are dens of evil and hatred, but they’re also powerful tools for good in the right hands. With my leadership, I made a vow that that good would be achieved!”

“Wow, that’s pretty noble.” Rei commented.

“Ah...thanks. I have to practice a lot so that I make a good impression on people.” Hiroyuki’s overpowering aura suddenly disappeared as he slumped suddenly, a humble air now surrounding him.

“Huh, guess that determined personality of yours is just for show, huh?” Rei laughed. 

“Yeah. As a leader, I have to make the best impression on people no matter what.” Hiroyuki confessed. “Especially now that stuck I’m this island with all of you, I’ve got to keep everyone’s spirits up, no matter what!”

“Well, you do just that.” Rei responded. “Who knows, having a leader here might help brighten everyone’s mood if the going gets tough!”

“I’ll do my best.” Hiroyuki crossed his arms with a determined look. “Still...I hope it doesn’t take too long for us to get out of here...”

“Why? I there someone waiting for you back home?” I asked.

“It’s my site!” Hiroyuki suddenly declared, tears welling up in his eyes. “I’ve been working constantly just to pay for the hosting! If I’m not back soon, who knows how much debt I’ll be in!?”

Guess even leaders have the struggles of ordinary man…

~~~

After saying goodbye to Hiroyuki, Rei and I continued to walk down the street until we reached the coastline. It turned out that along the rim of the town was what appeared to be an old-fashioned air force base, the sort that be around during wartime, with a single rundown hanger to show for itself. The concrete used to build the runways was fractured, with weeds having taken root, the paint was flaking off, and all the pieces of metal had corroded into a rusted husks. 

Entering the hanger, Rei and I saw that it was in a similar state. The door had completely fallen away, and inside it was utterly derelict, with long unused paint cans, broken tools and faded posters, all coated in a thick cloth of dust. Most striking, however, was the wartime plane still sitting there, a goalish remnant of a long past time. 

“Yep, stupid thing really is useless. Guess there is no way off here…” 

From the cockpit of the plane, a girl suddenly appeared and quickly got out. After carefully dropping down onto the ground and making sure to dust herself off, she turned to leave, only to stop as her focus centered on us. 

“...What’re you guys looking at?” The girl asked with a clear sneer. 

“Is that your way of greeting someone you’ve never met?” Rei questioned back.

“Yes? Actually, no. I don’t want to talk.” The girl bit her lip as she talked.

“Uh...why?” I responded, confused. 

“Because I want to be left alone?” The girl rudely answered. “Goddamnit, this is  _ exactly _ why I hate dealing with the Japanese…”

“Can you at least introduce yourself, then?” I requested. 

“Why the hell should I do something like that?” 

“Because you won’t like what happens otherwise.” Rei suddenly gave a piercing glare sharp enough that even I felt intimidated. 

“Grughh…” 

The girl grumbled something under her breath, before finally giving an answer.

**“...Kokukurakokai Fuhaikyoro (腐敗刑事 黑暗小孩).”**

The girl continued to glare at us as she spoke. She was a short girl, with black hair that reached past the neck underneath a beige newsboys cap, and a thick coat which seemed to swallow up her entire body. In her right hand was what appeared to be a lighter of some kind embroiled with a flower design, while her left seemed to twitch slightly. What was most striking, however, was her eyes. Despite looking so small, he hazel eyes were of someone who seemed to be fed up with life, with nothing but apathy and spite emmenating out of them. 

“Kokuku...what? Is that even Japanese? Or any language, for that matter?” I was quick to ask.

“ _ Gan _ , you lot really are useless…” The girl groaned. “This is why I wish I never left Tainan…”

“Tainan? Never heard of that place. Is it in Hokkaido?” 

“Grrgh!” The girl suddenly snarled. “It’s in Taiwan, you fucking idiot!”

“Sorry! Geography was never my best subject at school!” I hastily apologized. 

“Taiwan…?” Rei looked deep in thought, before continuing. “Well, it all makes sense then. You’re a member of the Black Lotus Gang, aren’t you?”

“The who?” I commented, confused. 

“The Black Lotus Gang is an international crime syndicate with legs in pretty much all of Asia.” Rei explained. “I’ve dealt with them a few times in my travels. And there’s one thing that helps me always spot them... _ that lighter this girls carrying _ .”

“Hn, guess I underestimated you then.” The girl spat. “Yep, I’m a member all right. What of it?”

“Well, there is one thing that I think is worth asking.” Rei responded. “What’s a member doing all the way out here?”

“ _ Dai lo _ saw things were getting tricky, decided I needed to leave for a while.” The girl answered. “So I headed to this place, and your government decided for some goddamn reason that I was special. Apparently I’m called the Ultimate Dealer.”

“The Ultimate...Dealer? Dealer of what, exactly?” I asked.

“What else? Drugs, weapons, illicit goods, anything the bigwigs in the government decide they don’t want circulating.” 

“I see you’re hardly what one would say is struggling with morality.” Rei commented.

“Why the fuck should I?” The girl pressed her finger down on her lighter. “All there is back home is an ocean of goddamn cults. And as for this country...it’s not much better. Governments a joke, crooks are too soft for their own good.” 

“Wow, you have a really attitude.” I bluntly pointed out. 

“Comes when you find yourself stuck on an island with a bunch of loons you’ve never met.” The girl harshly responded. “Anyway, can I go now? I honestly don’t want to stay talking.”

“...I’ll let you do that…” I thought hard about what to actually say to the girl before hitting a solution. “...Can I call you Koko?”

“Nnnh!” The girl I was now calling “Koko” suddenly scrunched her face angrily. 

“So you don’t like being called that?” 

“No...it’s just...shit, I really can’t get away from that name…” Koko stared off into the distance as she talked, seemingly losing focus on the two of us. 

“Okay then. Koko it is.” I smiled. 

“...Shut up.” With that, Koko angrily stormed past us.

“Well, she’s bad-tempered.” I noted as I watched Koko leave.

“That’s putting it mildly.” Rei responded. “Haruna, be careful. I know she might just look small, but that girl’s still a member of a crime syndicate. Best stay away from her.”

“Okay…”

Honestly, talking to Koko, I was kind of left curious what her deal was. She couldn’t be all bad...right?

~~~

Leaving the air force base, the next place Rei and I decided to check out was something which had gotten my attention since we’d arrived, what appeared to be a stadium of some kind off in the distance. After arriving there, we saw that a boy was kicking at the entrance, which refused to budge no matter what he did.

“Nope, seems like it’s sealed tight. Damnit.” The boy commented.

“Well, if that’s the case...allow me to try.” A figure covered from head to toe stepped forwards and, taking a combat stance, delivered a far more poised kick to the door. And yet, it once again refused to budge.

“Yeesh, even you can’t break it? This really is hopeless…” The boy sighed, shaking his head in frustration.

“Um...what’re you doing?” I asked as we approached the two. 

“We’re trying to get this door open.” The boy explained. “Too bad it refuses to do anything…”

“It’s insulated to absorb shock impact.” Rei pointed out. “I’ve seen that kind of system before. Trust me, nothing is going to work.”

“Really? Damnit…” The boy complained. 

“That’s odd though, isn’t it?” The clothed figures voiced his confusion visible even through the synthesizer on his helmet. “All other buildings are free to enter regardless of state of repair. So why would this be shut?”

“Ah!” Rei suddenly gasped.

“Uh, Rei, what is it?” I asked. 

“You seriously don’t know!?” Rei looked shocked. “How far into the sticks do you live!?”

“...Pretty far, I guess?” I sheepishly responded. 

“He’s Red-Blade, the Hero of the nation!” Rei’s eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. “He’s a legend who travels the nation with nothing but his will to survive, striking down evil-doers as he goes! Terrorists, criminal organizations, he’s even said to have stopped an alien invasion!”

“That’s an exaggeration.” The figure corrected Rei. “It was an escaped government project.” 

“Oh, sorry.” Rei apologized. “Guess I let myself get too excited…”

“No matters.” The figure responded. “Just remember that I’m not nearly as legendary as you might think.”

“So, what’s your  _ actual _ name?” I asked.

“Haruna, you don’t say that!” Rei suddenly called me out. “A Hero never reveals his true identity to a strange-!”

“...It’s nothing to worry about. I’m willing to give that.”

As that guy spoke, he seemed to clench his fist slightly. 

**“My name...is Tsuyoshi Kamida (神妥 毅). Know it well.”**

The individual who introduced himself was someone dressed in the garb of a hero. He wore a bright red outfit from head to toe that exposed not a single bit of flesh, with a helmet that kept his face hidden from view. His outfit had black highlights that gave his suit the appearance of flames, and the “eyes” of his helmet looked like that of an alien warrior. Draped on his shoulders was a flowing cape, while attached to his right hip was his weapon, a shining katana which he was carefully placed in its sheath. 

_ “So this is what a “hero” looks like…” _ Looking at Tsuyoshi, I felt a tad intimidated by his presence. 

“...Is the katana real?” I nervously asked. 

“Yes.” Tsuyoshi answered. “This is  _ Haku-no-giri _ , the white blade which cleaves evil.”

“Okay….” I was starting to get very concerned at this point. “So...can you take the helmet off-”

“No.” Tsuyoshi quickly cut me off. “A Hero never removes his garb.”

“So you tell us your name, but you refuse to take off a helmet?” It seems I was dealing with another weirdo.

“Now now, Haruna, I already told you.  _ Never _ doubt a hero. Got it?” Rei chastised me.

“Okay…” Seems Rei might be a bit nuts as well. 

“Honestly, Tsuyoshi, I kinda have to agree with her.” The boy commented. “Telling her your identity but still refusing to show your face is...a bit weird, isn’t it? Pretty off-putting, anyway.”

“Hm...who’re you?” Rei asked the boy.

“Am I really that forgettable!?’ The boy exclaimed in shock, before regressing into a slump. “Dammit…”

“If you don’t want to be forgotten by others, you should at least make the effort to acquaint yourself.” Tsuyoshi pointed out. “How about you introduce yourselves to these fine individuals?”

“Ah...I guess I should…”

The boy seemed nervous as he built up to his introduction. Unlike Tsuyoshi, his appearance was the very definition of ordinary. Standard build, brown hair which went down to around his neck, a blue jacket which covered a black shirt, and plain pants. His only outstanding trait was a flock of hair which protruded from his forehead, he was otherwise completely unremarkable. 

**“Yukito Kibogawa (希望川 雪度), Ultimate Hope! I hope-I hope we can be friends!”**

The boy, Yukito, seemed to be straining himself as he gave a salute.

“Yukito...Kibogawa…?” I slowly spoke the name out, making sure I hadn’t misheard.

“Eh? Is something wrong?” Yukito raised an eyebrow.

“It’s nothing.” I dismissively answered. “Anyway...Ultimate Hope? Is that  _ seriously _ your talent?”

“Hah, I guess even you don’t buy it…” Yukito returned to a depressed slump.

“Yukito is the hope of the nation, and the savior of mankind.” Tsuyoshi began explaining. “He’s top of the class in all subjects, Student Council President, and a decathlon ace. He’s in every way what you can call an exemplary human being.”

“Tsuyoshi, I told you to stop saying that!” Yukito objected. “Now everyone’s going to think I’m weird…”

“I don’t think you’re weird at all.” Rei commented. “Really, I just wonder why I haven’t heard of you…”

“Yukito wasn’t recognized as “Hope” until recently.” Tsuyoshi continued explaining. “He was caught in an incident where he and various others were placed in a matter of life and death. It’s only because of him that the incident lead to something more than meaningless bloodshed.”

“I’m telling you, stop building building me up like that!” Yukito continued to complain. 

“It’s not a problem, for me anyway.” I admitted. “Honestly...I don’t really care about people’s “talents” one way or another.”

“Really?” Yukito seemed downright elated. 

“...Maybe. Honestly, you come off as kind of a wimp.” I bluntly admitted. 

“Guess I really can’t win, huh…” 

_ “For the Ultimate Hope, this guy has all the durability of wet tissue paper…” _

Just as Rei and I were about to leave, I heard Yukito’s voice calling out to me. 

“Hey, uh...have we met anywhere?”

“Eh? What are you talking about?”

“...When I introduced myself, you acted kinda weird. So I wonder if we’d met somewhere.”

“It’s nothing, trust me. Just getting you mixed up with someone in my head.”

“Okay then...that’s good to hear….”

Of all the things which seemed to effect Yukito’s vitriolic mood, I could tell from his tone of voice that was the thing he was most relieved to hear. 


	4. Prologue-4

Leaving Tsuyoshi and Yukito at the stadium, Rei and I returned to walking to where Rei estimated the town center was. Arriving there, it seemed the sort of place designed for an old-fashioned carnival, a fancy fountain surrounded by brightly colored balloons, yet, as had been the case elsewhere, it was eerily devoid of people. 

After a little more walking, the two of us found a shop that could be actually entered. Heading inside, we saw it was a florist that had been utterly stuffed from top to bottom with flowers. The ceiling, the walls, the floor, it seemed that, anywhere there was room, flowers had been placed. It made the inside of the fairly drab green building like a rainbow given form, though the sheer amount of pollen in the air made me snivel slightly.

Looking a bit deeper into the building, I could see a boy was looking over the flowers, tapping his foot as he did so.

“Hmm...white lilies and hydrangeas. Yes...I’ve been running low on those…”

“Hey-”

**“Akira Higanbana (彼岸花 秋蘭), Ultimate Ikebana. There, said it before you could ask.”**

Before I could even say anything, the boy instantly answered my questions. He was wearing a simple brown  _ yukata _ with little detail, wore plain sandals and his hair was a messy brown flock with two “horns” poking out. He seemed perpetually distintered in what was happening in front of him, with his purple eyes looking elsewhere. And yet, the boy seemed not unkempt, and carried with him a level of physicality that made him difficult to just speak to.

“...Huh?” I didn’t quite know how to respond to the boys sudden response. 

“What? I can tell you were going to ask who I was. I was just getting the nuisance out of the way.” Akira responded, a sense of irritation in his voice. “Now leave.”

“Eh!? You’re already telling us to leave!?” I exclaimed.

“What? Is asking for solitude really something against the rules?” Akira asked.

“No, not real-”

“So there. Leave.”

“ _ What the hell is this guys problem…?”  _ I thought to myself.

“Hmm...Higanbana, Ikebana...you’re the heir to the Higanbana-ryu, right?” Rei commented.

“The who?” I asked.

“The Higanbana-ryu. They’re a clan of Ikebana practitioners which are being credited for revitalizing the art in the public consciousness.” Rei explained. “Granted, they’re more than a little controversial from I’ve heard, but still, they’re a big deal.”

“I’d honestly prefer it if you didn’t associate me with my family.” Akira curtly commented. “If there’s anyone to discuss, let it be me, and me alone.”

“Huh, don’t have a good relationship with your family then?” I noted.

“If I told you that I were Erica confronted by an overgrown Sayuri, had would you respond?” Akira suddenly gave a sharp glare.

“I don’t get it.”

“He’s telling you to get lost.” Rei explained. 

“Seriously!?”

“Hmph, seems one of you two has a brain, at any rate.” Akira sneered. “Now, I’ll be leaving before I begin to wilt.”

With that, Akira left the florist, without even taking the flowers he’d been observing with him.

“Yeesh, what a dick…” I commented as I watched him leave. 

“I wouldn’t be so harsh on him. God knows the level of expectations his family would have on him.” Rei noted. 

“That still doesn’t justify him acting like an asshole!” I objected. 

“Maybe it does, maybe it doesn’t.” Rei responded. “With people, the circumstances they find themselves in can determine everything about themselves. That’s what I’ve come to understand in my travels, anyway.”

“Huh...”

Silently, I pondered Rei’s words for a little bit.

~~~

After yet more walking, Rei and I came to what Rei noted as the lost place of overt interest he could see, a large hotel sitting slightly at the outskirts of the town. The hotel was surprisingly undetailed, just a plain concrete building the retreated slightly into the surrounding wilderness. Entering the inside, it was much the same, just a plain reception area that I’d see anywhere in Tokyo.

“Yeesh, this place is downright barren…” While I’d been used to the lack of people at this point, the fact that such an ordinary place was devoid of anyone to talk to felt almost eerie.

“Interesting...this place is already finished…” Rei noted.

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

“Most of the town is still under development, right? And yet this place seems already finished.” Rei explained. “Almost as if it were important…”

“Huh…”

“RINGO, I TOLD YOU TO STOP SITTING THE TABLE!!!” 

Our conversation was cut off by the sound of a female voice.

“What the hell was that!?” I exclaimed.

“Seems like it came from over there.” Rei glanced over as he spoke. “Best we investigate.”

“Right!”

Entering the room Rei had pointed at, I saw that it was a fancy restaurant, with neatly laid out tables and a counter that visibly had the kitchen behind it. It was a calm black and white reminiscent of a chessboard, with fancy looking artwork hung up on the walls. In the centre of the room were two girls, one sitting on the table, the other loudly admonishing her for it.

“Calm down sis, this place is deserted! Who cares if I sit on a table?” The table girl snidely responded.

“The populace of this town is irrelevant! You’re making a disgrace of yourself, and of the Atawa family name!” The taller girl objected.

“Pfft, drama queen.” The other girl stuck out her tongue. 

“I swear, how did you even get this way…?” The taller girl sighed. 

“Uh...are we interrupting something…?” I nervously asked.

“See! There’s already people here who now feel ashamed thanks to you!”

“Bite me.”

“Ugh...I apologize for you watching that display.” The taller girl approached the two of us, shaking her head. “Is there anything you two want?”

“No, we just wanted to get to know everyone here.” I responded. “...Just to be clear, you’re okay with us doing that, right?”

“...Don’t worry, I am.”

The girl proceeded to straighten herself up, before giving her formal introduction. 

**“Hello, I am the Ultimate Archer, Rinka Atawa (防和 林和) of the Atawa family. Pleased to meet you.”**

**“And I’m her nin-best little sister, Ringo (防和 林檎)!”**

Sure enough, the two girls introduced themselves to us. The taller one, Rinka, was a graceful girl. She was tall, with long silver hair tied in a tight ponytail, and an outfit that was purely traditional garments, a standard  _ hakama _ worn for archery, with a violet shawl worn over it. Both her quiver and bow were neatly strapped to her back, and she carried herself gracefully, with not a single wasted movement. She was, in short, a showing of true Japanese beauty. 

Next to her was the younger girl, Ringo. In contrast to her sister, she was dressed in a far more casual style. She wore a typical white shirt of a schoolgirl, with a plain blue skirt and a blazer tied around her waist. Her hair was bleached pink, with a lollipop sticking out of her mouth, and a handbag slung over her shoulder. She looked in every way like a typical teenage girl...if it weren’t for the kunai that I could see conspicuously sticking out of the bag. 

“Ah, the Atawa family!?” Rei exclaimed. 

“Don’t tell me, another family or group I’ve never heard of in spite of them being a big deal?” I feel like  _ such _ a hick right now.

“Haha, don’t worry, they’re not especially well known among the public.” Rei laughed. “The Atawa family are a group dedicated to special operations. Government defense, protection of important individuals, that kinda stuff.”

“Hm, quite the accurate assessment. Didn’t expect an ordinary boy to know such things.” Rinka noted.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Rei quickly responded. “My family is pretty well-off, so we’ve dealt with yours a couple of times.”

“That’s very good to hear.” Rinka bowed her head. “Young sir, I hope to be of help to you in our current situation.” 

“Thanks.” Rei grinned. 

“Hey, Rinka, what’s up with the bow?” I asked. “I mean, I know you’re an archer, but you don’t need to carry that around when you’re not using it…”

“Of course I have to.” Rinka calmly answered. “As heir to the Atawa family, it is the expectation that I carry with me a sense of grace wherever I go. With this bow of mine, I can ensure that, no matter what, people will recognize me for who I am.”

“Aaaaactualy, she just has it around in case she needs to jerk off.” Ringo smugly noted. 

“RINGO!!!” Rinka’s calm demeanor evaporated as her face took on a demonic appearance.

“Hah! See sis, you’re no different from me or anyone else!” Ringo grinned in triumph, in the process showing off her prominent canines. 

“And you are…?” Rei coldly questioned. 

“Oh none other than the cooler of the Atawa sister.” Ringo smugly responded. “I’ve everything in my favor! Looks, personality, social circle, talent, I’m twice as awesome as Big Sis is in every way!”

“What’s your talent?” I asked. 

“Ninja.”

“Ninja!?” While that explained the kunai she was carrying, I still didn’t quite know how to take that sort of revelation in stride. 

“Ringo!” Rinka snapped. “I told you, stop telling people that so easily! Don’t you understand your responsibilities!?”

“What responsibilities?” Ringo sighed. “My talent makes sure everyone knows I’m hot shit! Seriously, who’d waste super speed?”

“You’re a daughter of the Atawa family! Actually act like it!”

“What, and act like grandma? No way.”

“Ugh…” Rinka gritted her teeth in frustration.

“I see you two have a difficult relationship.” Rei commented. 

“It’s nothing. Ringo, she’s a good girl, she’s just...difficult.” Rinka admitted. “She used to be so polite, but then she got wrapped up in girls and makeup and karaoke and all those other things...now she doesn’t listen to anyone and just makes a disgrace of herself…”

“Seriously, are you  _ still _ going on about me going out with a girl?” Ringo pouted. “This is the 21st century, I’m allowed to have a wide strike zone!”

“Take some actual responsibility!”

“You’re not my mom!”

“Mother is as ashamed of you as everyone else is!”

“Better than being a stuck-up nuisance like you!”

“Shut up!” By this point in their argument, the two sisters looked ready to kill each other.

“Rei, we should leave, shouldn’t we…?” I nervously asked.

“Yeah, I think that would be about the right move…”

~~~

Leaving the two sisters to fight it out, Rei and I decided to head upstairs and check out the rest of the hotel. On the second floor was a maze of hallways, each of them virtually identical, with the doors to the hotel rooms littered throughout. Interestingly, the rooms were each marked with an 8-bit graphic depicting each of us. Evidently, these were our rooms. 

After a bit more walking, we saw a boy kicking a door in frustration.

“Damnit! Dis ting refuse to open!” The boy spoke with a strong country drawl, as he angrily continuing kicking the door. 

“Uh, can’t you just open it?” I pointed out.

“Can do. Dors lock be fast shut.” The boy answered. “Serisly, whose brit idea was it tah bild a hotel weh can stay at?”

“Huh okay then.” I noted. “So, what’s your name?”

**“Mah...Mah nam? Ah rite...Totsuzen Banno (万能 突然) ta nam. Am the Ultmate Salsman, ya know!”**

Compared to everyone who’d appeared up till this point, Totsuzen’s appearance was surprisingly ordinary. He was just a slightly short boy wearing a plain black and white suit, with a fedora covering his short brown hair. His face was utterly remarkable to the point of being noticeable, and he had nothing else of note to him. In every way, he was the purest definition of unremarkable. 

“You’re the Ultimate...Salesman? Did I get that right?” I asked.

“Yor rite. Don worri, ya know?” Totsuzen reassured me. “Lotta folks say my asents hard to undarstand. Comes with growing up in the heart of Kansai!”

“ _ I don’t think even the most inland hick has an accent THAT think…”  _ I mused to myself. 

“Hmm...what exactly does the Ultimate Salesman  _ do _ ?” Rei interjected. 

“Wai, sell goods tah the consumars!” Totsuzen suddenly reeled his accent somewhat as he began his explanation. “Yah simply take an item, show it, and tell ‘em wai! Trus me, I’m known as the wizard a words, capble of entising a custamar witout fail!”

“Huh, neat.” I commented. “Could show it to us, then?” 

“Vary well!” Totsuzen suddenly pulled a stopwatch out of his pocket. “Look here, miss! This here be the Univarsal Stopwatch! It runs accordin to tah planats solar plexas, so it’s nevar off time! Evan mor, you can time it to always remind you of things! Wit this, you’ll nevar be late again! And it be yours for jus 1000 yen!”

“Cool! Though...I don’t  _ have  _ 1000 yen…” I sheepishly admitted. 

“No problum! Becaus you’re cute, I’ll be nice and cut it don to 500 inste-”

“You won’t be selling  _ anything _ .” Rei coldly grabbed onto Totsuzen’s wrist. 

“...Eh?” Totsuzen suddenly turned pale.

“Rei, what’re you doing?” I asked. 

“I’m making sure you don’t get swindled!” Rei shouted. “This guy is a conman!”

“AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!” With a sudden scream, Totsuzen’s entire face contorted. All the color vanished from his face, his checks sunk it, and eyes opened wide, with dilated pupils that were barely visible. Most striking, however, was his mouth, which had opened wider than any normal human being should’ve been able to do. His lips had sunk away to reveal the fleshy gums underneath, while the inside showed equal rows of unnaturally long, straight teeth.

“AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!” I screamed back in response, horrified at the sudden inhuman appearance Totsuzen took on.

“Huh, knew you couldn’t keep up the facade.” Rei continued, completely unfazed. “Haruna, this guy is one I’ve heard about in my travels. The Smiling Salesman, that genius con artist who entices people with items which seem too good to be true, only for those items to destroy them instead. Word has it he can destroy an entire country with just a good pitch.”

“Tat’s an exatuartion! Gobamants don evan hab meh on tah ayroll!” Totsuzen protested...I think.

“Uh...what are you saying?” Even I was struggling to understand Totsuzen’s slurred speech.

“Am sain tat I’n letgit! I’n ot a gonmann!” 

“...” I still couldn’t understand him.

“Look, you’re not fooling anyone.” Rei responded, surprisingly able to figure out what Totsuzen was saying. “I’ve spoken plenty to people you’ve crossed paths with. Same story with all of them.”

“PLEZ DON KRILL MEH, PLEASE!!” Totsuzen collapsed to the ground, begging. “ILL DO ENYTHIN!!! ARD LABOR!!! ZEX!!! EBEN ORGONS!!! JUS DON KRILL MEH!!!”

“You can calm down, okay?” Rei clarified. “I’m not killing you. Just remember I’m  _ not  _ going to let you pull anything on the others, okay?” 

“...Really…?” Totsuzen stopping sobbing as his accent returned to normal. 

“Yes, really.”

“Ah, thank gaud…” With that, Totsuzen suddenly slumped backwards on the floor, his mouth filled to the gulet with foam.

“Uh...should I be worried?” I quickly asked.

“Don’t worry, he’s just passed out.” Rei reassured me. “He’ll be back up any time now.”

“All right then…”

“ _ Honestly, I’m just confused as to what the hell happened…” _ I mused as we left Totsuzen behind.

~~~

After leaving Totsuzen unconscious in the hallway, Rei and I resumed wandering around the second floor. After confirming that there really was nothing there besides rooms for everyone, the pair of us returned to the first floor. 

“Yeesh, how much have we seen already?” I asked. “It feels like we’ve seen everything. Well, everything that isn’t blocked off, anyway.”

“Seems to be the case. Still, something is bothering me…”

“What?”

“The rooms on the second floor are for us, right?” Rei asked.

“Yeah? I mean, that  _ seems  _ to be the case.” I answered back.

“If that’s the case,  **we have yet to meet everyone on this island.** ”

“Huh? What makes you think that?”

“There’s 16 rooms on the top floor, I counted.” Rei explained. “And yet, counting ourselves, we’ve only met a total of 15 students. It doesn’t add up…”

“I mean, we could’ve just missed them, right?” I rationalized. “This is a pretty big place. Whoever it is could’ve just gotten lost somewhere.”

“Maybe…”

BANG!!! BANG!!!

Right as Rei finished his sentence, the silence was interrupted by a loud banging sound. It sounded akin to someone pounding on thin metal, and was heavily muffled to the point of difficult to tell where it came from.

“What the hell was that!?” I exclaimed in a mild panic. 

“That came from the supply room!” Rei quickly ran over and placed his hand on the door handle attached to a frame masked in the same “KEEP OUT” tape that was on the vacant buildings outside.

“Re-Rei! Slow down! You don’t even know what’s in there!” I called out as I ran after him.

Heading inside, I saw that the supply room was surprisingly ordinary. It was little more than a brown, dusty closet which was filled to the brim with boxes, shelves and other spaces, all housing various miscellaneous items. Spider webs neatly decorated the corners, and I could tell there was a faint stench, indicating this place hadn’t had much exposure to natural air. 

BANG!!! BANG!!!

The sound of the banging repeated, this time louder and unmuffled. Instantly, I could tell it was coming from inside here.

“Where’s that noise coming from!?” I called out.

“There!” Rei pointed at the corner of the room, where a lone metal locker was sitting in solitude, hidden from even the dingy lights. 

BANG!!! BANG!!!

“Oh god...someone’s in there!” I gasped.

“Lemme handle this!”

As Rei yanked the locker open, something quickly fell out of the metal frame. 

It was a human boy, his body lying still on the ground.

“AHH!!!” I screeched. “It’s-It’s a dead body!”

“No it isn’t.” Rei quickly defused the situation as he kneeled down and placed a hand on the body. “His pulse is still active. He’s alive.”

“If that’s the case, don’t stand there, stupid! Help him!” I exclaimed. 

“I’m doing just that.” Placing his hand on the boys torso, Rei slowly began turning the body around, making sure he didn’t injure him in the process…

...Only for a pale hand to grip onto Rei’s arm.

“Can you let go?” An unfamiliar, raspy voice called out. “I’m not a cripple.”

“Eh…?” I grunted in surprise. 

“What, can’t you tell a living man from the dead?” Focusing, I could now tell the voice was coming from the boy on the floor. “I guess people really are useless…”

“W-We helped you!” I called the boy out. “Is that how you thank someone!?"

“You showed me some basic decency and helped me out of a metal locker.” The boy retorted. “Is it really warranted I “thank” you?”

“Do you want me to let go or not?” Rei questioned. “Because, if I wanted to, I could shove you back in.”

“It is probably for the best you let go of me.” The boy responded. “I mean, it would be quite pointless if you went to the trouble of getting me out otherwise, no?”

“...Very well.” Rei uttered as he let go of the boy.

“Finally. I can go see sunlight again..”

As the boy slowly stood up, I took my time to judge his appearance. 

The boy was fairly tall, about the same height as Rei, and was wearing a traditional black  _ gakuran _ , neatly buttoned up with the standard pants and shoes. Worn over his jacket was a shawl which went down to about his elbows, while a black military cap sat on his messy black hair which reached well past down his neck. Most striking, however, was his face. While most of it was covered with a plain white surgery mask, his complexion was a sickly paleness, yet his dark eyes showed no such weakness. They were harsh, with a sharp glare that was focused on both of us. 

“So, who are you?” Ignoring the boys clear irritation, Rei made his best attempt to be cordial.

“...” 

The boy glared at us silently for a bit, before giving an answer. 

**“...My name is Ren Tokimine (時間嶺 蓮). You don’t need to know anything more than that.”**

“Nothing more than that? Do you seriously wish to be that vague?” Rei asked. 

“What, is it logic that I give my entire history in an introduction?” Ren responded. “I can tell you as much as I want.” 

“I get your idea, but couldn’t you at least be a bit less vague?” I pointed. “I mean, we don’t even know your Ultimate talent?”

“Ultimate talent?” Ren tilted his head slightly. “Why would you think I was an Ultimate?”

“Because this whole island we’re on is filled with them.” Rei explained. “If you’re an Ultimate, if you’re not, both are relevant to the situation at hand.”

“Oh, so we’re on an island?” Ren commented. “Interesting. Any ideas of how we got here?”

“That’s the thing, none of us know what’s going on.” Rei clarified. “Everyone just woke up here without any idea of how we got here.”

“An island unknown to everyone that a herd of the worlds greatest talents mysteriously wake up on? Sounds like a setup for some kind of interaction based experiment.” Ren speculated. 

“Yeah, that’s what I think as well.” Rei agreed. “What experiment, though? And why?”

“That’s something we’ll likely understand in due time, I imagine.” Ren seemed to look away as he talked to the two of us, as if he was only half-interested in the conversation at hand.

“Hey, it’s nice you’re engaging in conversation with us, but you still haven’t answered our big question yet.” I pointed out. “What’s your Ultimate Talent?”

“I refuse to answer that.” Ren curtly responded. 

“Uh...why?

“If I’m in a situation where I have no idea what to expect, why should I casually tell a stranger such things?” Ren answered. “After all, if one of you were to be the Mastermind behind our current situation, who knows what would happen to me if I were loose-lipped?”

“That makes sense…” Rei noted.

“Of course it does. Being so easy to accept blind truths is only a one-way-ticket to suffering.” Ren’s eyes yet again seemed to drift from us. “I’d imagine  _ you _ understand that better than anyone. After all...I can already tell that we’re more than a bit alike.”

With that, Ren suddenly left the room, not even bothering to say goodbye.

“Well, that was...odd.” I commented as soon as he had disappeared. “Kinda creepy, all things considered.”

“I dunno if I’d call him creepy, but he definitely bothers me.” Rei responded. “That name as well, Tokimine...I feel like I’m remember it from somewhere.”

“Wait, really?” 

“Yeah. I just...can’t figure out where though.” Rei scratched his head in frustration. “That name and face...both feel like something is missing from my mind.”

_ “His face as well?” _ I mentally noted. 

“Well, it doesn’t really matter now. We’ll probably figure things out later-”

BOOOM!!!

Our conversation was suddenly halted as the sound of an explosion echoed through the room. A slight rumble could be audibly seen through the room, with a few objects falling off the shelves, and the locker crashing onto the ground. After a few seconds, however, the rumbling suddenly ceased, leaving a strange stillness in the air. 

“What the hell was that!?” I exclaimed as I reclaimed my balance. 

“Outside!” Rei exclaimed before darting out of the storeroom.

“W-Wait for me!”

Running after Rei, I found myself outside the hotel. Nothing was different...yet it still felt like something was wrong.

“Seriously Rei...I’m not exactly good...at running…” I said between pants. 

“...Look.”

I looked in the direction Rei was, I saw exactly what the aberration in the air was.

Smoke was billowing from the stadium.

~~~~

Once the two of us arrived at the entrance to the stadium, we saw that everyone had gathered outside. Everyone seemed to be discussing amongnst themselves, all with clear looks of confusion, anticipation and concern on their faces.

“What the hell is that thing?” “That quake came out of nowhere.” “Finally, something’s happening!” “Guess we’re getting to why we’re here…”

Those were just some of the comments I could make out.

“Ah! I see you’ve arrived, Haruna Nisekawa!” Koharu called to me. “Good to see nothing wrong happened to you.”

“Can someone explain what’s happened?” Rei asked. 

“I have no clue, honestly.” Hiroyuki answered. “I was inside when I heard an explosion, then the ground shook. When I got outside...this had already started.”

“Same for you then…Yukito, you were outside, right? You saw anything?” Rei continued his line of questioning. 

“Not really.” Yukito admitted. “Tsuyoshi and I were just talking about what to do next, and then we just heard an explosion from inside. No idea what happened…” 

“And the door?” I asked. 

“Still sealed.” Tsuyoshi clarified. 

“What, so you’re telling me we still can’t get the fuck in?” Koko spat. “Shit, this really  _ does _ blow…”

“Kirara knows what to do! Mr Shovel will clear the way!” Kirara whipped out her shovel and swung it around, clearly preparing to use it as a weapon.

“Kirara...I doubt that’ll do much of anything.” Akira noted with a hint of disdain. 

“REALLY!?”

“Oh, what a frustrating scenario we have.” Akira waxed in his standard falsetto. “It be like we are waiting for the bride to walk down the aisle…”

“You be quiet as well.” Akira responded. 

“Godammnit, already this whole thing is getting on my nerves…” Koko groaned. 

“Well, best we liven things up then, Koko!” Ringo exclaimed. “Everyone, orgy time!”

“Ringo!” Rinka snapped. “Think about what you’re saying!”

“It’s a free world! I can do whatever I want with my body!” 

“That’s not the point…” Rinka groaned.

“I can see your sister’s quite the handfull.” Hiroyuki gave a good-natured laugh.

“That’s putting it mildly…”

“Seems everyone’s gotten acquainted…” I noted.

“Of course they have.” Koharu responded. “What, did you assume that you two were the only people introducing themselves? Please, you’re not the center of the world.”

“I never said I was…”

“Inumaru, is it possible you can dig underneath the colosseum?” Rei asked. 

“Impossible. The foundations of the building are deep enough to where it would take weeks to dig under it.” Inumaru calmly answered. 

“Damnit. Seems there really is no way to easily breach the walls.” Rei noted with clear frustration. 

“Are you all just going to stand here like headless chickens? There’s absolutely no need for any of those kind of questions.” Ren commented. 

“...What are you talking about?” I inquired. 

“Look.” Without another word, Rei put his hand on the door handle and, without a bit of visible effort, pulled the supposedly sealed entrance wide open.

“The door!” Yukito gasped. 

I didn’t waste a single second reacting to what happened. In an instant, I felt compelled to bolt through the entrance. 

The inside of the stadium was shockingly bare. It was a plain arena with a ground of hardened sand, surrounded by what seemed to be empty seats of a match which would never begin. In the centre of the arena was the one thing of note, a plain wooden stage with no additional details. Behind it, however, was something striking. 

A metal object laid dormant on the ground. It appeared to be a crude re-imagining of a rocket ship, a grey cylinder with wings which had smashed into the ground, its nosecone utterly destroyed. Sparks flickered from the machine, while smoke billowed out of its busted engine, forming a stream of grey in the sky.

“Yesh, is dis all tats here? Thought there be somethin more…” Totsuzen commented.

“I agree. Like, is this seriously  _ anything _ here?” Junko complained. “It just a half-finished festival stand!”

“Hmm...Inumaru, do you smell anything?” Rei asked the dog. 

“Nothing. A dog may have superior senses, but I can smell and hear nothing out of the ordinary.” Inumaru answered. 

“So there’s no one here but us?” I asked. 

“What makes you think that?” Ren questioned. “After all, this stadium opened for us. If there were nothing to see, what purpose would such an event have?”

“Are you suggesting then this is a trap?” Tsuyoshi inquired. 

“Of course not. This stage is too vast for us to just be dogs of slaughter.” Even with his mask on, I could tell Ren was enjoying this.

“Well, what’s going on then?” Koharu spoke up.

“Ooo, ooo! Kirara knows!” Kirara stuck her hand up. “We’re gonna help set up the Koshien!” 

“No Kirara, we’re not playing baseball.” Akira quickly corrected her. 

“How about we just check that rocket-ship out?” Ringo suggested. 

“I dunno...it looks kinda dangerous…” Yukito scratched his head. 

“Exactly. Which is why someone that isn’t me should do it.” Ringo smirked. “Like you, for example.”

“I’m expendable…?” Yukito dropped his head in disappointment. 

“Don’t insult the future of our nation!” Tsuyoshi snapped.

“Okay! Jeez, none of you guys can take a joke…” Ringo bit her lip.

“So...is anyone else willing to check?” I asked.

Looking at the responses, it seemed everyone looked unwilling or nervous to even check. Everyone, that is, except for Rei, who seemed to be silently studying the arena for any out-of-place detail, and Ren, who seemed more interested in whatever was about to befall us.

“...Okay then, I’ll go.” In truth, I had actually wanted to check it. Just staring out that barren stage...made me feel drawn to it. 

Slowly, I walked towards the stage. 

The rocket remained still and unmoving, showing no signs of exploding.

Darting my eyes around, I saw nothing nothing out of the ordinary surrounding me, just emptiness. 

Even with the murmurs in the back, the air still felt utterly silent. 

At this moment, I felt nothing would hinder me.

…

**And then the game started.**

“HARUNA, GET DOWN!!” 

Before I could even know what was happening, I felt my body hit the ground. 

I had been weighed down by a human body. A gust of air rippled past me, followed by a cloud of dust. I could feel heavy breathing on the nape of my neck, while the body itself stayed still. It was like a stone had been dropped on me.

“No! That...that isn’t supposed to happen!”

Suddenly, the weight lifted off me. Taking a deep breath, I slowly picked my self up, then looked around to see what had happened.

Instantly I froze. 

**Lying on the ground was Rei, his back gashed open with two long, narrow cuts.** Red blood was pulsating from the wounds, dying his vest a strange shade of pink. It looked strangely beautiful, yet at the same time impossibly grotesque.

“Rei!” I cried out.

“It’s...it’s okay…” Rei responded in between rough breaths. 

“No it’s not, you idiot! Someone, help us!”

“On that!” Instantly, Hiroyuki dashed forwards and picked Rei up into his arms. 

“Kirara know how to patch people up!” Sure enough, as soon as Rei had been set up against the wall, Kirara kneeled down and began applying bandages to his wounds.

“Who did this…hey, asshole!” Koharu suddenly called out into the larger arena. “Show yourself! I’m not going to sit around!”

After her cry, the arena once again went silent for a few seconds, without another word. I was shaking, terrified as to what would happen next. Even though it was still the middle of the day, even though the sky was still blue...I could tell a darkness was approaching us.

…

“Yo, we did it, sis! We’ve made the proper entrance to start all this off!”

“Uh...no? I can pretty tell we missed.”

“WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!”

The tense atmosphere was blown away, as the clouds of dust cleared, revealing Rei’s attackers...who sure as hell weren’t in any way “intimidating”.

Standing in place were two tiny, visibly robotics figures at roughly opposite sides of the stage. They were designed in the style of cat mascots, with their bulbous heads attached to tiny bodies, with cute ears and tails to accentuate their appearance. They were both dressed in standard ninja garb, with a katanas in one of their hands. Indeed, the only things that individualized them were their colors, with one black, the other white, both with the same yellow eyes.

“Yeah, don’t you see? Guy’s sitting perfectly fine at the back.” The black one noted with a feminine voice.

“Dammit!” The white one exclaimed with a masculine voice. “This was supposed to be a cool entrance! Now it’s ruined…”

“Don’t worry Bro, it’s not the end of the world! We’ll have the main stage and the aftershow to impress people!”

“Really!? Thank the heavens, my career isn’t doomed!”

“...Uh...what the hell are those things…?” I questioned. 

“Oh god they saw us!” The white one shrieked. 

“What, are you deaf  _ and _ blind?  _ Sha bi _ .” Koko growled.

“What was that? Sorry, I don’t understand Korean…”

“That’s basic Cantonese, you fucking ignorant moron!” Koko stuck up her middle finger in anger. 

“UUWAAAH!!!” With that, the white one dartted back in fear, shivering. 

_ “Seriously, who the hell are these guys…?”  _ This was rapidly turning into a comedy routine. 

“Can someone please explain what’s going on…?” I could hear Akira groaning. 

“Oh, don’t worry. Bro’s just shy around new people.” The black cat explained. “Anyway, I’m Nekokuro, the beautiful feline who glides through the night! And the one with me is my brother, Nekoshiro. He’s a bit cowardly, but don’t worry, he’s a really nice guy!”

“Shiro and Kuro...how cute.” Rinka commented a smile.

“Sis!” Nekoshiro exclaimed. “I told you that we’re not supposed to act friendly!”

“Uhh....why not?”

“Because we’re supposed to be badasses who intimidate everyone into submission! That was how we agree to introduce ourselves!”

“But that’s boring. And besides, you messed it up anyway with your nervousness anyway.”

“Ah…” Despite being made of metal, Nekoshiro looked to be on the verge of crying. 

“Okay, I get that you’re cats...but what’s with the ninja garb?” I asked.

“We’re the descendants of the great creature of the night, Ninko!” Nekoshiro declared. “With our steady blades and cunning wits, we strike fear into the hearts of all who cross our glances!”

“So you deliver pizza, then?” Kirara remarked. 

“Those were samurai, Kirara. Not ninja.” Hiroyuki pointed out.

“Oh right…”

“Will someone please take me seriously!?” Nekoshiro cried out.

“Maybe when you stop being a bit of a whiny bitch?” Ringo answered with disdain. “Seriously, if  _ this _ is the future of ninja, consider me the outlier.”

“Can you  _ please _ be a little nicer to my brother? He’s very self-conscious.” Nekokuro requested. 

“Okay. Just remember I’m 1000 times cooler than you’re ever be.” 

“See? How hard is-”

**“Can you please stop this farce?”**

The conversation came to a sudden grinding halt with a single request. Without another word, Ren stepped forwards, closer than even me, his eyes cold and harsh.

“Eh? What are you talking about?” Nekokuro tilted her head in confusion.

“Don’t play dumb. You might be acting friendly, but you still raised your blades against us.” Ren answered. “So I’m asking you, drop the charade, and be honest.”

“E-eh? We’re not pretending about anything...that guy getting hurt is just an accident, seriously!” Nekoshiro protested.

“An accident? Not likely.” Koharu interjected. “We’re all on this island with no idea how we got here...and then  _ you guys  _ show up out of the blue.  **No matter what, an abnormality like this is one where everything is worth judging.** ”

“Have to agree with short-stuck over there.” Junko continued. “Like, you’re funny, but who the hell are you?”

“Indeed.” Tsuyoshi raised his sheath. “I ask, are you two those who wield their blades in the name of justice...or destruction?”

“...Justice? Destruction?” Nekokuro stared blankly at us. “I don’t get it. We’re not here for any of that weird stuff.  **Me and Bro are just here to help Darling out.** ”

“Darlin? What the hell’s your darlin?” Totsuzen tilted his hat as he spoke. 

“Why, none other than the coolest guy ever!” Nekoshiro declared. “Master’s the most noble, kind hearted, badass, handsome, virtuous, ingenious thinker out there!”

“That does not answer the question Totsuzen has.” Inumaru pointed out. “He asked who the “Darling” your sister is talking about is. You did not give a satisfying answer.”

“He’s the guy resting in there!” Nekokuro pointed out the crashed rocket. “He’s gonna be waking up in just a minute!” 

“Can we see him, then?” Alexander requested. “I wish to see if he is a suitable partner for you.”

“Any moment now...hey Bro, how’s it going!?” 

“Just a minute, Sis!” Nekoshiro called out. “He’s still recuperating!”

“So, are you the people who started all this?” Koharu continued her questioning. 

“Why’d you think that?” Nekokuro responded. “I already told you. We’re just here to help Darling.”

“So you know nothing about why we’re here? Why you’re here? You’re just are working on blind faith?” Ren continued to pressure Nekokuro without hesitation.

“Pretty much. Though he  _ did  _ mention one thing…”

“...What?” I asked.

“You. He was hoping to see you.” 

Nekokuro pointed her stubby little hand...at me.

Instantly, my heart sank as I realized what was happening. 

“All right Sis! We can get started now!” Nekoshiro called out.

“...You’re really not going back, huh…?” I could hear Yukito ask.

“Of course not.” Nekokuro answered. “I mean...where’d be the fun in just giving up?”

With that, the twins got onto the stage, standing still at opposite sides. Silently, both of them of them put on strange masks, masks which were separated vertically into black and white, with a jagged red eye on the side of black. 

**_“It’s showtime!”_ **

With that, a loud mechanical whirl emitted from the rocket, followed by the door to the inside suddenly ripping out in a burst of steam. A tsunami of hot air enveloped the entire class, obscuring everything from sight. My eyes watered. My mouth rapidly grew dry. I felt like I could barely stand.

After a few seconds, however, the steam cleared...and I saw it.

**I saw hell.**

“I’m back! I’m finally back! You guys thought you could cancel me, but I’m  _ back _ !”

Standing on the stage…

...was the robotic form of a black and white teddy bear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Ren and Neko Twins? Because they're going to be plenty important.


	5. Prologue-5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda concerned how people will feel about my writing for Monokuma. My intended direction for him will be...interesting.

I could barely move.

I couldn’t speak.

I wasn’t even able to physically respond.

“That thing” was standing on the stage. Like the Cat Twins, he was a robotic mascot of sorts, a cartoon bear who, in the same way as their masks, was split down the middle, black on one side, white on the other. Its face was like night and day, a typical eye and cartoon snout on the white, a jagged red streak on the black. As it walked to the forefront of the stage slowly, it moved with a cartoonish stride embodying that of a children’s mascot, yet every step it took was seeped in malice. 

“Aww, it feels so good to be back!” The “thing” cried out as it reached the ledge of the stage. “It’s like I never even had to retire to begin with!”

“Master! It’s good to see you healthy again!” Nekoshiro called out. 

“Darling! You’re already on back on your feet!” Nekokuro cheered. 

“Yesh, you two! You need to stop worrying so much about me!” The bear blushed. “It’s honestly embarrassing.” 

“That just shows how devoted we are, Master! Sis and I will follow you to the ends of the earth!” Nekoshiro responded. 

“So, did you do all the prep stuff I asked you about then?”

“Yep!”

“Perfect!” With that, “it” turned to look at us directly. “Hmm...16 students. More things change, more they stay the same…”

“Excuse me! Who...who are you?” I called out.

“Oh, me?” It responded. “Why, I’m the lovely bear of dreams, Monokuma! Accept no substitutions, replacements, or contractually separate copycats!”

“Monokuma…?” Slowly uttering that name, I felt I heard it somewhere. 

“Yep, that’s me!” Monokuma cheerfully declared. “Everyone thought I was gone for good after I got finished. I was left to wander the streets of California, without direction or purpose. And then, hark, my two saviors appeared and swept me off my feet!” 

“Bro and I were Darling’s biggest fans!” Nekokuro revealed. “We spent day after day looking for him after he disappeared, only to find him at the bottom rung of life. Thus, it was our shared goal to restore him to his former glory!”

“We do everything for him! Cooking, cleaning, financing, health-checkups, home renovation, gardening, massages, dental hygiene, all that and more! And look, he’s already back to normal!” Nekoshiro declared. 

“Aww...you guys are the best!” Monokuma praised the two. “Seriously, you’re way better than my kids. Seriously, those ungrateful jerks made my life such a hassle!”

“Your kids, huh? What happened to them, again?” Nekokuro asked. 

“Can’t remember.” 

“Really? Well, that’s great!” Nekokuro admitted. “Once you fill me up with love, you won’t even need to remember! With a mother’s love, you’ll get a whole pack of adorable cubs who’ll follow you no matter what!”

“Come on, you don’t need to say that…” Monokuma sniggered. 

“Of course I have to, Darling! I love, love, love you so much! Just let me show it right now!” With that, Nekokuro suddenly leapt at Monokuma with ecstatic glee.

“Ah! Ne-Neko dear, not so rough! That’s...ah, that’s my sweet spot!”

“Wait, Master, Sis! Don’t leave me out!” Nekoshiro cried out as he leapt into the twosome.

“Oh god, now it's getting even sticker! Don-Don’t let that thing out, seriously!”

“Master! Darling! Master! Darling! Master! Darling! Master! Darling! Master! Darling! Master! Darling! Master! Darling! Master! Darling! Master! Darling! Master! Darling! Master! Darling! Master! Darling! Master! Darling! Master! Darling!”

The lot of us watched the scene completely dumbfounded.

“I have...absolutely no idea what is going on.” Akira commented. 

“Why, they’re showing their love for one another. Is that so wrong?’” Alexander asked. 

“Last time I checked, public indecency is a crime…” Yukito pointed out.

“Frankly, I’m just astonished they thought they can get away with this shit.” Koko spat. “Seriously, this whole thing is a waste of fucking time!”

“Ah...I can’t take it anymore…” Monokuma remarked, now lying on his back, dazed.

“Darling, you can’t have  _ that  _ weak a drive, right?” Nekokuro complained. 

“It’s not Master, it’s you sis!” Nekoshiro protested. “Your too fast for him! Though, in fairness, Master still seems a bit out of-”

“ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!!?” Monokuma sprung up as he delivered a violent right hook to Nekoshiro’s face, sending him hurtling off the stage.

“...Kay...so, can you start answering our questions now?” Koharu called out.

“Fine fine...so, what do you want to ask me?” Monkuma seemed more annoyed than anything else.

“Well...are you the one responsible for us being on this island?” Koharu asked. 

“Hmm...I guess so?” 

“Wat you mean by geuss so? Eithar ya kidnapped us, or your not. Tere isn’t a halfway.” Totsuzen scratched his head in confusion.

“I don’t know because I’m not the only one involved. What, do you think my tiny bear hands could just drag all of you guys here?” 

“If you’re not the one who got us here, then who did?” Rinka asked.

“I dunno. How about you ask yourselves?”

“This is getting us nowhere.” Akira groaned. 

“Well, anyone got an actually decent question, then?” Ringo snarked.

“I do.” Hiroyuki readjusted his glasses as he spoke. “Mr Monokuma, can explain what this island is and the significance of us being here?”

“Dunno that either.” 

“Holy shit, you really are fucking useless!” Koko snapped. “You don’t know shit!”

“I am inclined to agree.” Inumaru responded. “Agreeing to answer questions is quite pointless if you know nothing.”

“Hey, Master isn’t an idiot!” Nekoshiro objected as he crawled back onto the stage.

“Exactly!” Nekokuro joined in. “Darling is intelligent, and charming!”

“Super intelligent and super-ultra charming!”

“Super-ultra-extreme intelligent and super-ultra-extreme-unlimited charming!”

“Su-”

“We get it.” Ren curtly interrupted the two fanboys. “So, Monokuma, since you evidently don’t know the answers to our questions, how about you  _ tell _ us what you know?”

**“Oh, what I know? I know the** **_truth._ ** **”**

“Truth…?” I gasped. 

“What...what do you mean by you knowing the truth?” Yukito called out.

“I know everything about you guys. Who you are, who you know, what you’ve done, everything.” Monokuma explained. “You can’t hide anything from me. Every secret is one I can expose out in the open, every truth is one you can’t hide. On this island,  _ I  _ am truth.”

Instantly, I felt the tone of the situation plunge into the abyss. 

“You...you know everything!?” Koko suddenly looked panicked. “Bullshit! There’s...there’s no way you have that!”

“Master would never lie!” Nekoshiro protested. 

“Well, if you have truth, what do you intend to do with it?” Ren asked. “You can talk all about you knowing everything, but if you have no greater goals, you might as well just be sitting on your rear doing nothing.”

“Yeah! You can’t just say you’ll tell everyone and think that’ll freak us out!” I proclaimed. 

“Oh, I’m not going to  _ tell _ you guys anything.” Monokuma snidely responded. “I’m gonna make you  _ fight _ for it.”

“Fight? Why in the world would we fight?” Tsuyoshi noted. 

“What, don’t you want to know everything about everyone? The world’s a big place, full of endless questions. What if someone you know did something terrible to you? What if the world was lying about how it treated you? What if you didn’t even know who you were? It's those kinds of questions which drive people to extremes, am I right? The truth is the sort of thing which people desire in figuring out the world.”

“That doesn’t explain what you mean by fighting. What are we fighting?” Koharu continued to apply pressure to the questions.

**“If you want to find anything resembling truth, you’re going to have to kill each other. Simple as that.”**

It was then, that everyone went momentarily quiet. 

“K-Kill each other…?” Totsuzen’s face as he spoke was fearful, exposing his unsightly jawline. “You wan us ta kill each other…?”

“Impossible! We’d never kill each other!” Hiroyuki protested. 

“Exactly! This is nonsense!” Rinka glared straight at Monokuma. 

“Oh, really? Even when you guys trust basically no one here? Even when you all have secrets that you don’t want exposed to the world? Seriously, every time you guys say that, and every time it doesn’t pan out. Getting kinda old at this point.”

“What, do you just expect us to adhere to what you want?” Koharu fearlessly snapped back.

“I don’t get it, though. If we’re supposed to kill each other...how exactly?” I commented. “How...how are we supposed to do that?”

“Oh, that’s easy. You two! Do your thing!”

“With pleasure!” The twins declared simultaneously, as they began acting a scenario out.

“Once a student kills another member of the class and body is discovered, all students are to take part in the Class Trial. In this trial, the spotless students will look for the blackened killer among them, as they attempt to escape everyone’s wrath!”

“Once the class trial has come to a conclusion, it will be Voting Time, where everyone comes to the consensus on who the culprit is. Should the majority single out the blackened, they will be punished and the everyone else continue in ignorance. Should they fail, on the other hand, then the killer will learn the truth, and everyone will be punished instead. And of course, that punishment will be-”

“THIS!!!”

“WAIT, MASTER-”

Before Nekoshiro could finish his protest, Monokuma pulled out a giant mallet and once again smacked him off the stage.

“So that’s how it is, huh. Kill or be killed…” Yukito looked genuinely terrified. 

“What? This isn’t natural selection. Monokuma is letting those willing to throw all pretenses aside prove themselves in a fight for survival. Quite admirable, I think.” Ren responded. 

“What are you talking about? Are you selling killing is fine!?” Koharu snapped. 

“Of course I’m not calling it  _ right _ .” Ren shrugged. “It’s just that he’s created a fair play for all. In a world where anyone can harm one another for no more reason than their own amusement, and the victims are powerless to stop it, a game where they have no more power than anyone else feels almost karmic.”

“What...what the hell are you talking about?” Looking at Ren’s eyes, it became clear to me what was so wrong about him. He was truly abnormal. 

“Are you judging me for saying it how it is? Heh, don’t act like everyone here is innocent.” Ren glanced over as he mocked me.

Looking over, I saw what Ren was referring to the rest of the class. They were...silent, glancing at each other, unable to think of a response. Even if they wanted to say something, the atmosphere was so thick they were rendered mute. The air of distrust was so thick that you could practically breathe it. 

“So, do you have any objections to me, then?” Ren asked. “Am in the wrong for wanting to watch this play out?”

“I...can’t believe in that…”

I couldn’t continue to speak. Even I...had a truth I couldn’t reveal.

**“Shut up with that nonsense.”**

A single voice pierced the arena. 

“A...killing game…? Don’t make me laugh.”

Suddenly, Rei, who had been quiet since his injuries, stood up.

“Eh? What do you want?” Monokuma inquired. 

“I...want nothing.” Rei slowly stumbled towards the stage, past his confused peers, his face out of focus. “I’ve wandered this world, looking for answers to my life. Who am I? Why am I here? What do people want? I...never found answers to those questions. I never found truth.”

“Rei...what are you talking about?” I asked.

“I saw...nothing, in that world.” Rei seemed to ignore me as he stood only meters away from the stage. “All I saw...were people who wanted to hurt others. All I saw were people who had nothing better in the world than making those around them suffer. I...grew to hate that world.”

“So? What’re you trying to say?”

“I...want to cherish everyone and everything in this world. But I can’t, because there’s things I hate. I hate those things, so, if I want to love the world...I’ll have to end everything I hate. You...and your killing game...are something I hate. So...if I’m going to be happy, if I don’t want to reject my world again...I’m going to do it.”

Suddenly, I saw Rei’s face in clear view. All his kindness, all his humanity...had vanished. In its place was a demonic grin, one of a man who’d lost his mind, soul, and heart. 

**_“I’ll drag you to hell.”_ **

With that, Rei suddenly tilted backwards, before collapsing. 

“Eugh! Kirara’s bandages weren’t enough!” Kirara exclaimed. 

“What...what’s going on…?” I muttered to myself as I slowly helped Rei up.

“Huh, this is getting interesting already…”

Monokuma glanced his eyes over the stage, fascinated by the situation. 

“Hey, your name’s “Haruna Nisekawa”, right?”

I suddenly froze. 

Instantly, I could tell “that thing” was talking to me.

“...Yes, it is.” I answered. “Why are you asking…?”

I knew what the answer was going to be. And yet, it felt like a void was opening up around me, preparing to swallow me into hell.

**“This game is a gift. It is a gift to you from I.”**

“What...what are you talking about?” Yukito asked.

“You’ll learn eventually.” Monokuma suddenly spread his arms out. “Now, in the name of my grand return, let the Killing Game begin!”

“Three cheers for Master!” Nekoshiro cried out.

“Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!” 

The laughs and cheers of the three rang out across the stadium, as the entire class watched in silence. 

So...I guess it happened.

The story I could never run away from, had began to turn its wheels. 

It was that day, that the story began. One of Rei and I, where we’d share our tears, witness hope, suffer betrayal and see the end, even if we concluded it on the side of tragedy. It was a cruel story, one where everything we gained would be lost, and none of it would be remembered, and yet those who walked away would never forget.

**Yes, this was the beginning of that story, underneath that blue sky.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the prologue done! For reference, I'm scheduling everything apart to the 25th of each month, so return in January for the Daily Life of Chapter 1!


	6. Deadly Tragedies Files-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this will be a recurring thing throughout the story. After each "segment", there's going to be a section displaying a series of files relating to death games and other such things. Keep on eye on these, they're important.

FILE 1: HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY KILLING GAME

Hope's Peak Academy, the academy where hope is born.

Upon this academy, a young man arrives. Born without an outstanding talent which makes him valued, his existence is one which seemed without merit. 

In a turn of fate, the young man found himself in a killing game within the halls of the academy, directed by a bear who wished for them to kill each other. 

Friends betrayed friends, hope betrayed hope and truth betrayed truth, yet the young man refused to give in, for he had to push forwards. 

The battle of hope and despair has begun.

~~~

FILE 4: AOSHIMA TRAGEDY

Before any of those days, a young man came to an island.

The island was one recovering from the scars of war. Many people had died, many had suffered. The young man was no different. Even though he escaped war, he never escaped death.

It was then that murmurs came about. The murmurs of a fatal tragedy which would befall the villagers, unless they killed “that person”. Distrust began to brew among the residents, each with their own secrets, each with their own reasons for living. By the time the third night had come, it was already too late. 

When dawn broke, only the wolves continued to feast on flesh.


	7. Chapter 1-(Ab)Normal Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to upload all of Chapter 1 Part 1 today, but IRL circumstances got in the way. Will get the rest done by the end of the month, I promise.

_ In this game, the only thing I am to do is survive. _

_ That is the law which I was told since I was a child. _

_ I was never allowed to question it. I was never allowed to have my own say in the matter. I was only told that I had to survive.  _

_ This world’s cruelty was unmatched, so surviving was the only thing wished upon me. _

_ No connections, no desires, no dreams. I am but a puppet of the world’s agenda. _

_ After all, better I live faceless, than be devoured by snakes. _

~~~

**Chapter 1: Our Killing Game, From You to I**

~~~

“Hnnn…”

My eyes slowly drifted open to a single ceiling fan slowly rotating. Lifting my head, I saw that I was in what seemed to be a typical hotel room, with a comfy bed, desk, empty shelves, a wardrobe, and a bathroom at the back. Checking the wardrobe, I saw that it was nothing but dozens replicas of my school uniform, all neatly lined up for me to use.

As I put on some fresh clothes, I heard a knock on the door.

“Hey, Haruna? You there?”

“Wait a sec!” I called out as I quickly put my clothes on, before opening the door to see Yukito was standing outside.

“Oh, Yukito. Didn’t expect to see you.” I noted. 

“Good to see you’re up, Haruna. Was honestly worried about you.” Yukito gave a relieved sigh.

“Worried? Uh...why?” 

“You passed out after Monokuma finished speaking.” Yukito explained. “You seemed pretty out of it at the time.”

“Really? Huh…” I’ll admit, I do remember everything just “stopping” back at the stadium, but I didn’t really expect I’d just pass out like that. 

“Anyway, Hiroyuki’s having everyone gather in the restaurant downstairs for breakfast.” Yukito continued explaining. “Apparently he wants to discuss what we’re going to do now.”

“So why are you here then?” I asked. “I mean, aren’t you supposed to be important or something?”

“Well...no one else wanted to check to see if you were awake, so it kinda just ended up defaulting to me…” Yukito admitted.

“Have to say, for someone called the Ultimate Hope, you’re a pretty big doormat.”

“No need to rub it in…” Yukito’s self-esteem seemed to deflate faster than a punctured balloon. 

Leaving with Yukito, the two of us descended the stairs down to the ground level. Once we arrived at the hotel foyer, however, we saw something that shocked us both.

Loitering there... **was Rei.**

“Re-Rei!” I exclaimed. 

“Hi Haruna.” Rei responded. “Didn’t expect to see me here?” 

“N-No!” I answered back. “Seriously, how’re you even walking after that!?” 

“I’ve been through worse, don’t worry.” Rei dismissed my shock. “Those cuts might sting a little, but I’ll be better in no time.”

“Okay…” Honestly, the way Rei was talking made him seem like some kind of freak.”Anyway, what was up with that outburst back at the stadium?”

“Exactly! You freaked everyone out doing that!” Yukito interjected. 

“Oh, that…” Rei seemed surprisingly downtrodden. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Sorry?” I commented.

“I don’t want anyone here to get the wrong impression of me.” Rei clarified. “I just...I just don’t want to live in a world of killing.”

With that, Rei silently walked into the restaurant, me following behind him. Once I was inside, I saw everyone casually talking with one another and eating, with none of them seeming overly high-stressed.

“Ah! Haruna! Rei! I see you’re okay!” Hiroyuki called out to us.

“Good to see everyone.” I smiled. 

“Ah, Haruna Nisekawa! I knew my fated adversary would rise to the beckoned call!” Seems Koharu’s already reverted back to dramatics. 

“Phew! Kirara was worried that she’d have to dig more holes.” Kirara commented as she looked at Rei.

“Honestly was hoping he did bite it.” Ringo snidely remarked. 

“Ringo!” Rinka snapped.

“What? That dude’s certified crazy!” Ringo protested. “Probs gonna stab one of us any minute now…”

“Is that how you see me?” Rei frowned. “I guess that’s understandable.”

“You don’t have to put yourself down. We understand you weren’t in the right mind at the time.” Hiroyuki stressed, clearly trying to defuse any situation.

“Thanks.” Rei responded as he sat down, slouching himself over the back of the chair. “So, I assume we’re talking about the situation at hand?”

“Indeed we are.” Rinka confirmed. 

“Okay then, has anyone figured out a means of escape?” Rei didn’t waste a second before he got to the point.

“No, we haven’t.” Tsuyoshi bluntly answered. “Frankly, I don’t know why’d you even think that would possible.”

“What are you talking about?” Rei narrowed his eyes. “We’re in a killing game, aren’t we? Why wouldn’t we want to escape?”

“It’s not that simple, Rei.” Rinka chimed in. “Think of it. We’re on an island none of us know of, with no means of contacting the outside world. What means do we have of escaping?”

“...Damnit.” Rei remarked underneath clenched teeth. 

“So, is there anything we can talk about, then?” I asked.

“There is.” Hiroyuki answered. “Here.”

Hiroyuki suddenly handed the two of us electronic pads with a black and white cover.

“What’re these?” I asked. 

“Monokuma called them 'Monopads.” Inumaru explained. “Apparently they are all purpose items for navigation and other such purposes.”

“Huh…” Flipping through the options, I saw Inumaru wasn’t lying. The pad had everything I needed, including a map, a list of rules (which seemed to just be recapping stuff I already knew), brief profiles on everyone, and, oddly enough, a counter listing currency, with my current amount listed at 1000.

“So, what exactly should we do first?” Hiroyuki was quick to ask. “I’m all open for suggestions.”

“Wall, wat’s there to do exactly?” Totsuzen questioned. 

“We find love, of course!” Alexander cheered.

“Uh, I don’t think so.” Junko commented. “Like, at all.”

“What, you’re one of those who doubt the meaning of happily ever after!?” Alexander snapped. 

“Not really. She just thinks you’re a fool.” A sudden voice spoke up. Turning around, I saw Ren entering.

“Ah, Ren!” Yukito exclaimed. “I thought you were still sleeping!”

“I wasn’t sleeping. Just resting.” Ren clarified. “As you can probably guess, my health is...frail, to be frank.”

“Frail, huh? Guess that’s one way of getting avoid responsibilities…” Akira grumbled. 

“Akino, what’re you talking about?” Kirara asked.

“Nothing.” Akira answered in a second. “And it’s Akira.”

“Well, I see we’re already getting along.” Ren seemed happy. “Hiroyuki, you were talking about what to do today, no? Because how about we just do the simple thing and have everyone do whatever for today?”

“Just let everyone do what they want?” Hiroyuki repeated back. 

“I mean, why not? We still don’t know everything about this place, even after a day of being here. Having everyone simply doing whatever and thinking is the best course of action.” Ren’s face suddenly tensed in a way that implied he was smiling. “Besides...I’m certain  _ something _ is going to come to us.”

“So you’re saying we should just wait until this game gets one of us killed?” Rei shot a glare at Ren. “Is that seriously what you want?”

“...I say nothing of the sort.” Ren shrugged. “So, who’s with me?”

“Kirara’s in!” Kirara stuck her hand up instantly.

“I’ll be fine just adjusting for today. Our understanding of the situation is something we can’t rush.” Tsuyoshi commented. 

“Uh...guess I’ll do that as well?” Yukito awkwardly scratched his head. 

“Guess we have a consensus, then.” Hiroyuki declared. “All right everyone, you can enjoy yourselves. Just make sure to not do anything reckless.”

“Ugh…” Rei growled under his breath. 

“Rei, is something wrong?” I asked. 

“Don’t worry about me. I just...I’m just going to look around myself…” Rei said with an agitated tone, before storming out of the restaurant. 

_ “Why do I feel this is not going to turn out well…?” _ I quietly thought to myself.

~~~

After leaving the hotel (and confirming that, yes, Rei had already left), I decided to check the map on my Monopad to get an idea of the layout of the town.

Looking at the map, I quickly learnt that Yakumo, which was indeed the name of the town, was a relatively average sized town of maybe 15 or so blocks divided by various pathways. Besides the various shops and buildings littering the various parts of the business district (the majority of which were listed as closed, there were a few places of interest scattered through. This included the abandoned airfield along the west end of the island, a handful of buildings which had been fully courted off behind fences and gates, another gate which appeared to hide an entire district behind it, and forestry on both the south and north sides of the island. Oddly, while the forestry Rei and I had come from was labeled on the map, the northern part was labeled as if it were blank. Looking at the thick woods and mountains in the distance, I couldn’t help but wonder what was hidden in it.

“Hey, Koko, come back! Seriously, you don’t have to act that way!” 

My train of thought was cut off as Koko barged her way out of the hotel, with Ringo in pursuit.

“Be quiet, Ringo. I don’t...I don’t want to have to deal with this shit…” Koko groaned as she continued to storm away.

“No way. Not letting you!” With that, Ringo suddenly leapt forward fast enough to where I couldn’t even follow her, reappearing in front of Koko with a sly smile on her face. 

“Goddammit...why do you have to keep doing that…” Koko was visibly sighing.

“Because I’m a bewitching kunoichi, re-mem-ber?” Ringo grinned. “Seriously Koko, you keep forgetting that.”

“That’s because I don’t want to be associated with you.” 

“What you think you’d lose? Afraid of being around an awesome chick like me?” Ringo responded.

“For the last time,  _ no _ .” Koko groaned. “It’s that maniac of a sister you have. She looks like she’s ready to kill me!”

“That’s just ‘cause sis has a stick up her ass!” Ringo protested. “Seriously, you don’t have to worry about anything!”

“For the last time,  _ no _ .”

“Uh...what’re you arguing about?” I nervously asked.

“Oh, hey Haruba.” Ringo answered.

“It’s Haruna.”

“Oh, right.” Ringo slyly stuck out her tongue. “Sooo, to be quick, Koko and I have been buds since Middle School, but Koko’s ultra paranoid because sis is lame, so have to nudge her to hang out with me, but she’s stubborn as shi-” 

“I have absolutely  _ zero _ interest in making friends here.” Koko glared at the two of us. “Ringo, just...just give up. It’ll be easier for both of us.”

“So you don’t wannna hang out with me then?” Ringo asked as Koko began walking away.

“N-no…” Koko suddenly froze in place, her straight posture jerk in slightly. “I’m..not going to abandon you. I’d...I’d never do that.”

With that, Koko suddenly took off running, vanishing behind a building. 

“Well, there she goes. Let’s see how long it takes this time.” Ringo commented. 

“...Isn’t she your friend? Shouldn’t you, you know, go after her?” I pointed out.

“Oh, no need to do that.” Ringo clarified. “Koko clings to me like I’m a stuffed animal in her bed. I’m the only one she feels comfortable talking to, so she’ll get lonely and come back soon enough.”

“Are...are you saying Koko’s shy?” I inquired.

“Oh, you just don’t know her! She tries to act all big and scary, but that’s just a performance.” Ringo explained. “Take her to karaoke, and she’s quiet as a mouse!”

“Wow. Guess I need to get to know her better…”

“Sure! Just remember to take me!” Ringo grinned. “I’ve got that girl wrapped around my little finger.”

_ “Seems these two are the sort I should keep an eye on…” _

~~~

Saying goodbye to Ringo, I decided to just have an easy walk around Yakumo’s streets. After passing by a few blocks, I saw something rather odd.

“Stupid! Thing! Why! Won’t! You! Work!”

Over by a large white building with pink stripes, Koharu was angrily kicking the wall, looking like she was putting every bit of force into each swing.

“Uh...Koharu...what are you doing?” I asked. 

“Ah!” Koharu gasped as she saw me. “Ha-Haruna Nisekawa! How on earth did you find me!?”

“I was walking around doing my own thing. You know, like we agreed to.” I responded.

“Oh, right.” Koharu dropped her head. “Guess that’s my fault…”

“Haha, don’t worry.” I laughed. “Anyway, what were you doing?”

“Oh, that? Check the map, it’ll explain the BS I’m stuck with.”

On Koharu’s suggestion, I flipped on the map in my Monopad. After refreshing to check my location, I saw the building was labeled with something odd.

_ Cosplayer’s Lab _

“Cosplayer’s...Lab?” I slowly read out, just to make sure I wasn’t making a mistake with my reading. “What the heck’s that?”

“Dunno, but it has my name on it!” Koharu answered as she kicked the door some more. “And yet this stupid thing refuses to just open for me!”

“Are you sure kicking the door is going to fix the problem?” 

“What, you think there’s a  _ better _ option right now?”

“Um…”

_ “To the wind blows east, we ride the spirit to the West!” _

The conversation between the two of us was cut in half as those meddlesome Neko Twins leapt down from the rooftop, Nekoshiro only narrowly avoiding a botched landing.

“Nyaha, you’ve been expecting us, haven’t you!?” Nekoshiro called out.

“...Not really?” I admitted. 

“Eh?” Nekoshiro’s eyes suddenly went wide with confusion.

“Bro, don’t let her get to you! This is just a diversionary tactic!” Nekokuro reassured her brother.

“Oh, really?” Nekoshiro dropped his panic and retook his offensive stance. “Well then, you can’t fool me! I know you fear Master’s will from the bottom of your hearts!”

“Soooo...where is that “master” then? Because I haven’t seen him today.” Koharu pointed out.

“Master has secluded himself in his quarters to absorb the knowledge of the ancients!” Nekoshiro declared.

“Indeed! With his nimble hands and wide thumbs, Darling will stop at  _ nothing _ to achieve everything that must be grasped, and complete it to one-hundred percent!” Nekokuro continued.

“So he’s playing video games?” Koharu bluntly responded.

“Impossible!” Nekokuro protested. “Darling told me his work is of utmost importance! He even got a “Iijan!” at long last!”

“So he is playing video games…” Koharu shook her head. “Seriously, isn’t this guy supposed to be handling a killing game?” 

“DO NOT QUESTION OUR SAVIOR!!!” The twins angrily exclaimed in perfect unison. 

“...” Koharu looked utterly unimpressed. 

“So, going back to our original point...can you two explain what’s up with the door?” I asked.

“Oh, the door?” Nekoshiro responded. “Why, that’s simple.  **This is a Talent Lab!** ”

“Talent Lab…?” 

“The Talent Lab’s are special facilities designed for each and every one of you guys. Inside lies a building individually designed for you, accounting for personal interests, practice, and general maintenance! With these, you guys are able to do anything you want!” Nekokuro explained. 

“If these things are so damn useful, why the hell can’t I get into mine!?” Koharu spat.

“Oh, that.” Nekoshiro looked sheepish. “Well, you see, last time, we kinda had a bit of a problem…”

_ “Last time…?” _

“People kept stealing from the labs!” Nekokuro exclaimed. “Everyone looted stuff from them they shouldn’t have, and it kept making a giant mess of things!”

“So, in order to streamline things this time, we added a simple solution...key cards!”

Nekoshiro suddenly pulled out a small black card with an odd symbol on it.

“Each of you guys have a card specifically mapped to your Lab, included with your Monopad. Insert one into the handy key reader included on the entrance, and presto, entrance granted!”

“Huh...so that’s what that thing is for…”

As Koharu talked to herself, I pulled out my Monopad to confirm what had been said. Sure enough, slotted in at the back was a black card identical to the one Nekoshiro had, with all relevant information written on it for me to see.

“So, just insert it, and I get in?” Koharu asked the twins. 

“Yu-up!”

“All right then, let’s do this!”

Taking the most dramatic posture possible, Koharu slashed her card downwards through the reader. Within seconds, words were spat back for her to read.

ACCESS DENIEd

“...Eh?”

“That’s...not supposed to happen. Try again.”

Koharu repeated the motion.

ACCESS DENIED

“Again?”

ACCESS DENIED

“Again!”

ACCESS DENIED

“AGAIN!!” 

Koharu slashed her key card down countless times, each more furious than the last. Each time, the reader beeped out the same message. 

ACCESS DENIED

“Holy shit, why isn’t this stupid thing  _ working _ !!?” Koharu screamed as she raised her leg, preparing to kick the reader into oblivion. 

“Don’t! That’s private property!” Nekoshiro squealed as he clung to Koharu back, attempting to restrain.

“Shut up, you lying piece of shit!” Koharu roared as she brought down her fury on Nekoshiro’s face. 

“AHHH!!! Sis, help!” 

“Hey, help me pin him down! I’m gonna beat the answers out of him!” Koharu called out to me.

“Uh...I’d rather not.” I sheepishly admitted, before quickly bolting from the scene of the incident.

“What the-get back here! Haruna Nisekawaaaaaa!” 

As Koharu’s yell echoed out behind me, I breathed a sigh of relief things didn’t turn out worse for me.

~~~

After my “experience” with the locked door, I decided that the best thing to do would be to have a meal. Heading over to the cafe, I saw that Akira was already inside sipping tea.

“Oh, Akira! Didn’t expect to see you!” I commented.

“Ah, it’s you.” Akira glumly responded. “Guess that’s something positive…”

“What are you talking about?” I asked as I got myself a drink.

“...Nothing, just-”

“KIRARA HAS FOUND YOU, AKITA!!!”

The calm atmosphere was instantly destroyed as the sound of Kirara smacking the door inside ripped throughout the building. Kirara happily waltzed in, her shovel joyfully slung over her shoulder, a massive smile on her face.

“Oh good grief…” Akira planted his hand to his forehead and sighed. 

“What? Does Kirara’s spirit quell the flowers?” Kirara tilted her head. “What makes thy heart so cold?”

“Because you won’t let me be alone for even five minutes.”

“So you don’t like Kirara then…?” Kirara’s eyes watered up. 

“Augh...no.” Akira sighed. 

“Yay!” Kirara suddenly gave Akira a big hug from behind, her face planted into the back of the chair.

“...Is there something going on here..?” I asked.

“Not really. She’s just been following me around for whatever reason. Been like that since we got here.” Akira clarified.

“Don’t say that, Akito!” Kirara protested. “You’re cooler than  37°C!”

“So you’re a necrophiliac, then?” Akira snidely remarked.

“AHH!!!” Kirara’s face suddenly turned pale as she filled up with despair. “Nini, Akika’s being mean to me!”

“Nini…?”

“She likes nicknames.” Akira interjected. “Guess that’s yours.”

“Uh, okay…?” I didn’t quite understand the point, but I decided to go along with it anyway.

“Okay then, Nini, let’s have calisson!” Kirara declared as she leapt right in front of me. 

“Ah!” I exclaimed. “N-Not so close!”

“Oh. Sorry.” Kirara instantly took a step backwards so quickly it was as if she had teleported. 

“Can you see why she’s a handful?” Akira commented.

“Yeah…”

“Akira! You must not say that!” Turning around, I saw another individual had entered the field. It was Alexander, waving his rose around.

“As if I didn’t have enough trouble on my hands…” Akira sighed. 

“What, you say that to me?” Alexander questioned. “Have you grown so stale that you can not feel a strong emotion to me?”

“No. I’m just an Erika at heart.” 

“Is that all you say to a dear old friend?” Alexander exclaimed. “Our mother’s would be ashamed!”

“Akisu, you know this weirdo?” Kirara asked.

_ “Looks who’s talking.” _

“Didn’t I-ah, whatever. Yes Kirara, Alexander and I know each other.” Akira explained. “The Cavendish’s are prone to hiring out my family for flower arrangements, so we were prone to meeting as children.”

“Akira has been a sullen fellow as long as I can remember.” Alexander continued. “I say, just love the girl! She wishes to give you it, after all.”

“...Nothing really will change your opinion, huh?” Akira shook his head.

“The girl gives you herself! That is proof of an eternal bond!” Alexander waved his rose around. “Heck! Let me cross the bridge right here, and wed you this very instant!”

“...” Akira stared blankly.

“...Wedin, I know you’re excited, but not that fast, okay?” Kirara spoke with surprising clarity. “Kirara’s still just trying to get to know Akiso right now.”

“Ah?” Alexander looked surprised. “So young lady...is simply just interacting on the term of  _ agape _ ? How...how can this be? Akira...has your heart wandered so distant as to forget…?”

“Not listening.” Akira commented as he opened up a book and took to reading, with Kirara sitting calmly next to him.

“How shocking...has a harlot come to steal you away? Who...who would be so abhorrent to commit such a crime?”

“You realize you’re overthinking things, right…?” I pointed out.

“Ah, Haruna Nisekawa!” Alexander finally noticed me. “Of course, it all makes sense now...”

“Huh?” 

“You are the thief who stole away love!” Alexander declared as he gave an accusatory point.

“What!?”

“You, the sole other women here! It is as clear as the killer leaving the scene of the crime! You are the fowl seductress who has slipped under my vision!”

“You’re making a serious misunder-”

“Perish, vile succubi!”

“AHHH!!!” With any warning, Alexander suddenly lunged at me, his entire body going into his clumsy strike. With virtually no time to react, I was left with no option to attempt to step out of the way, tripping over and falling flat on my ass.

“Get back here, woman!”

“Sto-”

“Haruna Nisekawa! Your rival has returned to continue our fated duel!”

Before the incident could continue to escalate, the door burst wide open yet again, to reveal the slightly beaten up but more or less fully intact Koharu standing in the cool defiance of the world around her. Looking around, I could tell no one, be it Alexander, Akira or Kirara, had much of an idea what to think of the sudden entry.

“...Uh...Haruna, what’s this chick doing?” Koharu quickly asked after a short, uncomfortable scilence.

“I am punishing this criminal.” Alexander declared. “And, I bare it stated, I am  _ not _ a woman. I am a man in body and soul!”

“Koharu, don’t listen to a single thing he says! He’s utterly nuts!” I protested.

“Silence, harlot!”

“...Can you stop doing that? It honestly looks pretty dumb.” Koharu snidely remarked.

“Wha-woman! Do you even believe in love!?”

“Oh, you don’t get me.” Koharu grinned. “I was born and raised in Akiba, heart of the otaku race! My reproductive functions were built of shojo manga, dating sims,  _ and forty pounds of porn! _ :"

As Koharu finished her sentence, Alexander’s exuberant radiance utterly vanished, his face twisting into something willing to commit cold-blooded murder.

_ “You filthy pig.” _

With that, Alexander dropped all focus on me to instead attack Koharu. Without any sense of fear or surprise, Koharu lightly hopped away, a wry smile spread over he face.

“Haruna, run now! I’ll catch up once I make sure bozo here won’t even be able to walk!” 

“Ri-Right!”

“I’LL RIP YOU APART!!!” 

I didn’t even hesitate. Within seconds, I had run out of the cafe, not even watching to see the inevitable scuffle that was breaking out. I just ran, and ran, and ran.

Just before I left, though, I could hear Akira audibly groan. 

“What did I do to deserve this…?”

~~~

After fleeing the scene of the cafe disaster, I was on the verge of falling over

“I’m hungry…” I loudly groaned to no one. At this point, my first full day on the island had turned out to be a massive mess.

“Iiiiii’m back!”

Before I suddenly had any time to think, Koharu suddenly stuck her head up in my face without a single bit of hesitation.

“Augh! Ko-Koharu!?” I exclaimed. “Don’t get up in my face like that!”

“What, not interested in me?” Koharu laughed. “Does the aura of the great Koharu Nakahara throw even you off?” 

“No, I’m just wondering why you’re following me.” 

“What, isn’t the answer obvious?” Koharu responded. “I’m interested in you.”

“...Eh!?”

“Not like that.” Koharu clarified. “I find you interesting, because you’re _ here _ . You, the talentless girl.”

“...Can you explain what you mean?” I inquired.

“This is an island of the talented, right?” Koharu asked rhetorically. “Everyone here has an Ultimate Talent, but you don’t. You’re just an ordinary girl. So why are you here?”

“I...I have no idea.” I answered, being careful so that Koharu wouldn’t get the wrong assumption.

“Well, there to be  _ a _ reason, right?” Koharu smirked. “Remember anything that could tie you to here?” 

“Not really…” I scratched my head. “School, home, friends, everything is pretty ordinary for me.”

“Wow, you’re boring.” Koharu looked displeased. “You’ve seriously had  _ nothing _ interesting happen to you?”

“Well, there was that one time one of my friends got caught up in gang? She didn’t talk to me for a week afterwards.” I admitted. 

“Yeeeeah, that’s probably not it.” Koharu commented. “So, how about your family then? Any politician father with unscrupulous dealings? Long lost brother who’s working for a secret organization? Anything like that?”

“No.” I answered honestly. “I don’t have any family.  **I’m an orphan.** ”

“Wait, really!?”

“Yeah. I’ve been one as long as I can remember.” I explained. “Don’t worry, by the way, I don’t know who my parents are, so it doesn’t really bother me that much.”

“Hn, interesting.” Koharu tapped her foot some more. 

“...Didn’t you say I was boring?” 

“You’re interesting because you’re boring.” Koharu clarified. “No family, no history, no strong connections, no outstanding traits...it’s like you’re a girl without a concrete identity. A blank slate waiting to be filled in.”

“Nn…” I quietly grit my teeth as I quickly thought of a way to change the conversation. “Hey, Koharu...you’re acting kinda different.”

“How so?” 

“When we first met yesterday, you were super excitable and dramatic. Now you’re...calmer, I guess? Like, you’re actually acting like a normal person now.” 

“Oh, that was just me at full power!” Koharu grinned. “I’m the emotional perpetual motion machine! The girl who can bring herself up to 100% in four seconds! No matter what, I’m the girl who’ll stop at nothing to achieve her dreams! I! Am! Koharu Nakahara!”

_ “Yep, she still goes zero to one hundred.”  _

“...So what about the cosplay, then?” I asked. 

“EUGH!!!” Koharu suddenly made an inhuman grunt as her face took a pale shade. “Wh-Why w-would you e-even think to  _ me-mention _ that!?”

“Sorry? I didn’t expect-”

“TACTICAL RETREAT!!! TACTICAL RETREAT!!!”

With a sudden nonsensical scream, Koharu turned around and bolted down the street. 

“Wait, Koharu!” 

Chasing after the spirited girl, the entire street became a blur. I was running without a single idea of where I was going, the only thing in focus being the girl herself. For a second, my body became almost effortless to move, as if I became part of the air itself…

WHAP!!!

...My thoughts suddenly cracked as I collided with something soft. Within an instant, I was lying on my back, someone laying ontop of me. 

“Well, that didn’t go so well…” I could hear Koharu groan from above me.

“What’re you two doing…?” I could hear Yukito walking over to us.

“Ah! Hope boy! You just saw the two of us in an...awkward situation! That’s all!” Koharu explained as she quickly stood up.

“So I’m just hope boy?” Yukito sighed. “Yeesh, is everyone going to judge me…?”

“Koharu, Yukito is insecure about his talent and how it makes people perceive him.” Tsuyoshi explained as he helped me up. “Try to not put too much pressure on him.

“What? It’s not like I have any expectations of him.” Koharu pointed out. “I just don’t know a thing about the guy.”

“Well, that’s...honest, I guess?” Yukito scratched his head.

“Well, how about I call you Yuki then?” 

“Yuki?”

“Sure! You’re a plain looking guy, so a boring nickname suits you perfectly!” Koharu grinned. 

“...” The spirit in Yukito’s eyes yet again fizzled away. 

“So, what’re you two doing?” I asked, looking at the square building we were standing around adorned in the familiar “KEEP OUT” tape.

“Yukito and I have been trying to find a way inside.” Tsuyoshi clarified. “If you look at the nameplate, you’ll understand why.”

On Tsuyoshi’s prompting, I leaned in to see what the building actually was.

_ Yakumo Crime Lab. _

“A crime lab…?” Koharu tapped her foot. “Why would we have a crime lab?”

“Are you really surprised?” Tsuyoshi commented. “Monokuma said that we have been inducted into a killing game. Wouldn’t it make sense for such a facility to be present?”

“...I don’t know. Something just doesn’t seem right about that. It’s too...convenient, I think?”

“I have to agree. I...I can’t believe the Mastermind would just give us something so helpful.” Yukito agreed. “It just doesn’t make sense.”

“Well, it can’t be helped.” I shrugged. “If this building is closed off to us, then we have no way of doing anything about it.”

“What, that’s going to be how you look at it?” Koharu asked. 

“Why shouldn’t I?” I responded. “I’d much rather live than blindly search for a truth I can’t find.”

“Wait, really?” Yukito expressed, surprised. “That’s...seriously how you think?”

“What, is there something wrong with that? It’s not like this “killing game” has proven itself to be all that dangerous.”

“N-No! It’s just...not really the sort of mindset I’d assume you’d have.”

“...” I looked at Yukito with uncertainty.

“Hn, guess we have more in common then.” Koharu smirked. 

“Eh? Koharu, are you that apathetic?” Yukito asked. 

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s not like that.”

“Then what are you talking about?” I inquired. 

“Se-cret!” Koharu put her finger to her lip as she grinned. Frankly, this girl was still an enigma to me.

“Haruna, I want to ask you something.” Tsuyoshi spoke up. “That boy you’re friends with, Rei Funagami, where is he?” 

“Rei? He said he wanted some time to himself.” I answered. “Why’d you ask?”

“I just...wanted to talk with him. That’s all.” Tsuyoshi explained. “There’s something about this island I want to discuss…”

“Oh?” Koharu’s interest suddenly jumped. “What exactly is this about, I ask?”

“It’s the name of this town, Yakumo. I feel like-”

“EUAGHH!!” 

Our pleasant conversation was cut in by a sudden yell. Almost instantly, a young man came running out of the forestry giving a background to the crime lab. He was dressed as normally as ever, but his posture had changed. Instead of calm, he seemed to be in a panic, giving heavy breaths. As he slowed down, I could tell something had happened. 

Instantly, I called out the young man’s name.

“Rei!?” 

“Ah! Ha-Haruna! Thank god I found you!” Rei explained, panting. 

“Well, speak of the devil.” Koharu sarcastically remarked. 

“Rei, what’s going on? This seems...uncharacteristic of you.” Tsuyoshi remarked.

“No time to explain things. Tsuyoshi, find everyone! This is important!” Rei stressed.

“Eh!? Rei, what’re you talking about!?” I exclaimed.

Rei grit his teeth, before giving his shocking answer.

**“A body’s been discovered on the beach shore!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference notes!
> 
> -"Iijan!" is a reference to a popular Japanese Monster Hunter meme, hence Koharu's reaction;
> 
> -Kirara's nickname of "Wedin" for Alexander is a reference to LN series Magical Girl Rising Project.


	8. Chapter 1-(Ab)Normal Days-2

“Move faster!”

“So-sorry! I’m not as fast as you!”

We had taken off running into the woods I’d first woken up in. Me, Koharu and Yukito were all running after Rei, who was moving at an almost inhuman agility. The four of us had at this point separated from Tsuyoshi who, on Rei’s orders, had gone to find the rest of the class. I didn’t fully understand what was going on, but Rei’s single line made something clear.

A body had been found.

A body, in this thing, which we call the Killing Game.

Soon, we all arrived at the beach-side where Rei and I first met Alexander. 

“Yeesh...you...don’t need...to go...that fast…” Yukito remarked in between heavy breaths. 

“Maybe you should just run faster. Sure it burn off the calories!” Koharu triggered. 

“You’re one to talk!” Yukito objected. “You’re almost as fast as he is!”

“Both of you, quiet.” Rei silenced the two of them. “We don’t have time for bickering.”

As Rei spoke, I made sure to look in the direction he was. Instantly, I saw what had made him so shocked. 

Lying on the sand facefirst was a boy. He was of an average build, not terribly big or small, with pale skin and short white hair. His still body was clad in white same as his hair, with both his plain shirt and pants almost reflecting the suns light, even though he was drenched from head to toe. Standing just a few meters away was, of all people, Ren, his expression unreadable under his mask and cap brim. 

“Ah, you’re back.” Ren remarked. 

“Ren? What are you doing here?” I asked.

“Why don’t you ask Rei? He’s the one in the know, after all.”

“...” Rei seemed unwilling to answer Ren’s proposition.

“Oh, not wanting to talk? Well, guess it’s up to me, then.” Ren shrugged. “I was following him.”

“Following him? Uh...why?” I asked.

“Because I feel he’s worth keeping an eye on. Do I need to say anything more?”

“That’s not really an answer…” I commented under my breath.

“It’s nice to hear about your stalking habits, but can we, you know, talk about the corpse lying over there?” Koharu interjected.

“It’s not a corpse.” Rei interjected. “I found him washed up here while I was chatting out the island. His breathing is still normal, so we can presume this is recent.”

“Huh, just washed up…” I repeated to myself. “Rei, do you recognize him?”

“...No. I’ve never seen him in my life.” 

“We heard the news! What the hell is going on here!?” 

With a sudden interjection, a horde of about 10 other people filled the beach. Everyone seemed equal parts intrigued and confused by what was going on, with several of them looking outright shocked as they saw the boy on the beach shore. 

“I see you got everyone, Tsuyoshi. Good work.” Rei complimented.

“No need to thank me. It was Inumaru here who helped the most.” 

“Indeed. The sense of hearing I have is able to find almost anyone on island.” Inumaru gruffly noted.

“What on earth is this…?” Hiroyuki asked. “How...how is someone else now on this island?”

“Tats impossible tah tell. I’m jus wondering if he’z still okay.” Totsuzen responded. 

“This looks like it’s time for Kirara to step in!” Kirara declared as she suddenly kneeled down next to the body and grabbed its arm.

“Ki-Kirara!” Yukito exclaimed. “What the hell are you doing!?” 

“What, don’t you understand the Ultimate Coroner?” Akira interjected. “Kirara’s entire talent is built on the analysis of the dead. She more than anyone here is worth looking at a body.”

“Huh…”

“Hm...no signs of irregular heartbeat or breathing...temperature seems survivable...no signs of fever...hm…” Kirara muttered to herself as she placed her hands all over the motionless boy, flipped him over (revealing his face was just as normal as his build) and continued poking and rubbing body parts.

“Is he okay?” Hiroyuki asked. 

“Yeah, he is.” Kirara answered she stood up. “He’s unconscious, but all his basic biological functions are still working. Seems he’s just collapsed from exhaustion.”

“Phew. That’s...that’s to hear.”

“Yeah. That said, there is something which puzzles Kirara…” Kirara scratched her chin.

“What?”

“Some parts of the body. They were...not fleshy.” 

“Eh? You’re telling me he’s got a dildo shoved up somewhere?” Ringo exclaimed. 

“RINGO!!” Rinka scolded her sister. 

“Nah, his butthole was fine.” Kirara responded. “It’s arms and legs. That kinda stuff.”

“So yer sayin he’s a machin or somethin?” Totsuzen asked. 

“No. He still has fleshy bits. Just not fleshy bits as well.” 

“So, he’s a cyborg then?” Tsuyoshi interjected. 

“Hm...interesting idea.” Akira noted. “Honestly, looking at him...you’d just assume he were flesh and blood.”

“What a pitiful fate for the young man.” Alexander commented. “Already, he is selling his soul to the cage of steel.”

“You realize he’s just got prosthetic limbs, right?” Akira commented.

“I am showing some compassion to my fellow man!” Alexander protested. “He is someone cursed to live a life without love or companionship!” 

“Alexander, now’s not the time to wax poetic.” Hiroyuki picked the boy’s body up almost effortlessly. “What’s more important is figuring out what we do now.”

“...Say, where’s Junko?” Koharu suddenly interjected.

“Junko? She’s…” I quickly dratted my eyes around, and was surprised at what I saw. Sure enough, everyone in the class was present...except the Ultimate Fashionista, Junko Enoshima. Her strange smile and strawberry blond hair was nowhere to be seen. 

“Hm...Tsuyoshi, Inumaru, I thought you two found everyone?” Rei asked.

“We searched for the girl, but she was impossible to find.” Inumaru explained. “Even a dog’s sense of smell cannot find her.”

“Has anyone seen her since this morning, then?” Hiroyuki followed up.

“I saw her wandering around the airstrip aimlessly around the middle of the day. Left to get a drink, and she was gone when I came back.” Rinka answered. “Anyone else?”

The science from the class was all the answer I needed. 

“Oh, how interesting. A classmate who vanishes before anyone can even understand her.” Ren lightly chuckled. 

“Rei, I want you and the others to go find Junko. I’ll find a place for this boy to get healed.” Hiroyuki spoke. 

“Roger. Everyone, follow me!”

Already, I could tell something bad was about to begin.

~~~

Returning to Yakumo, the class split up into various groups to scour the town for wherever Junko might be. I went with the group of Rei, Totsuzen and Rinka to the airforce base, the last place she’d been seen.

“So, anything to suggest she was here?” I asked Rei as I walked across the cracked concrete.

“...No. There’s nothing to suggest anything.” Rei crouched down to look more carefully at the ground. “Rinka, you’re  _ sure _ you saw Junko here, right?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I didn’t speak to her, but I definitely saw her around here. I think she was heading into the hanger?” 

“Rely? Cause nothin seems out of tah ordinary here.” Totsuzen remarked as he walked out of the hanger, covered in soot.

“Uh...what to you?” I asked. 

“Ah, tis? Jus a littil mishap, nothin else.” Totsuzen dusted off his hat. “Hmm...com tah think of it, tis might be good for a promo…”

“...” Rei suddenly shot a glare at Totsuzen.

“Ahkay, ahkay! I won’t!” Totsuzen exclaimed, a panicked expression on his face. 

“Nnn...why  _ was _ she there? Did I miss something?” Rinka talked to herself, visibly frustrated.

“There has to be a deeper reason here for this...there has-AH!!!” Rei suddenly gasped.

“Rei, what is it?” 

“I saw her!” Rei exclaimed before running off.

“Re-Rei! Get back here!” I called out. 

Chasing after Rei, the two of us quickly found ourselves at the northern part of town, just a short a short way off from the stadium. 

“Rei, what are you even doing!?” I called out.

“I saw her. Junko Enoshima. She was running from us.” Rei responded. 

“Huh? Why would she do that?” I asked. 

“I have no idea. I just know she ran into  _ there _ .” Rei turned his attention towards the thick woods closing from the town from the rest of the island.

“Are you sure about that? That place is supposed to be off-limits…” 

“I’m sure of it. I definitely saw her disappear in there!” Rei protested. 

“Rei! Don’t-”

I was too late to accomplish anything. 

BANG!!!

A shot could heard fired, followed by what sounded like a miniature explosion. Quickly redirecting my eyes, I saw Rei lying on the ground, coughing. A short distance from him was a patch of smoldered ground, still smoking from the blast. Looking up, I could see a robotic bird perched high in the tree branches, its optics narrowed at Rei.

“Rei!” I cried out.

“Eeeeehhhh...what’s the racket about?” Stepping out from behind a tree was that thing who lorded over the game, Monokuma. It was scratching its eye as it walked with a depressed stance, as if it didn’t want to be there. 

“You!” I exclaimed. 

"Eh? Oh, right, you.” Monokuma scratched his head as it planted its foot down on Rei’s fallen body. “Hey, know anywhere I can get some natto? It’s out of stock at my vendor right now…”

“...”

“What, not speaking? Ah, not a surprise. No one’s respected me for a while now. Three go arounds takes a lot out of ya…” Monokuma hung his head down in shame. 

“You realize you just tried to  _ shoot _ Rei, right?” 

“Eh? Really? Shouldn’t there be, you know, more blood?” Monokuma looked over the scene to make sure. “Huh, missed. Wasn’t that thing was supposed to be spot on? Sheesh, you just can’t trust customer support nowadays…”

Around this point, Rinka and Totsuzen arrived at the scene. 

“You two, don’t run off like that!” Rinka chastised. “It makes a mess of things for everyone!”

“Ah agree...tere’s nothin worse tan a lat delivary…” Totsuzen panted, his accent fully visible.

“Oh hey, it’s Sanma Akishiya! Can I have your autograph?” Monokuma requested with a hint of sarcasm.

“Ah, I’m a businessman…” Totsuzen nervously corrected.

“What, is there a difference?” Monokuma chuckled. “You Kansai folks are just like Texans. Full of hot air and national pride!”

“Ya tak tat baak!” Totsuzen uncharacteristically snapped.

“See? My point exactly.”

“...” Totsuzen nervously grit his teeth as he began sweating profusely.

“So, Monokuma, may you explain what you’re doing?” Rinka drew her bow out. “Or may I have to reply with the Atawa Clan’s fury?”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” Monokuma responded. “I’m just here to deal with a...trespasser, so you could say.”

“What are you going to do to Rei?” I asked.

“Well...I’ll leave that to the monkeys.” 

At once, a horde of figures leapt out of the forest. They were all small, lean creatures with a metallic sheen, their red eyes glinting as they moved. As they placed themselves around Rei, holding down his arms and legs, I could see they all had the shape of chimps, with their round tails giving them an almost cute factor.

“AHHH!!!” Totsuzen began rapidly foaming at the mouth in fear, before once again collapsing to the ground in a state of shock.

“Are those...chimpanzees?” Rinka asked.

“Yup! The top chimps of the chump!” Monokuma cheerfully declared. “These darlings of mine are the Chimp Challenge, the most deadly, vicious and efficient squad of ape assassins on Earth! Aren’t they cute?”

“You have a defense squad made of  _ monkeys _ ?” 

“Oh, oh, don’t underestimate them. Or me, for that matter.” Monokuma insisted. “You haven’t even seen  _ half  _ of what I have! King Koron, come on out!”

With that, I could feel the ground shake.

Next thing I knew, another robotic animal had emerged from the wilderness. It was a robotic gorilla, clad in the same color of the chimps holding Rei down. It moved slowly, its bulky frame clearly weighing it down, yet every step it took was enough to give it weight and power. It was, in every way, a machine that could kill.

“What the!?” I exclaimed. 

“King Koron here is one of my best guardians. With the rage of an ape with stolen bananas, he brings his fists down and splatter anyone who tresspasses on my territory!” Monokuma declared. 

“Are...are you planning to kill Rei?” 

“Of course I am! Guy broke the rules!” Monokuma snapped back. “Anyone who breaks the rules gets punished! That’s the law of the land, the game, and society itself!”

“A society like yours is one I’ll reject no matter what.” Rinka continued to steady her bow.

“Miiight not wanna try that, Archer girl. King Koron might be a quiet guy, but he gets ticked off...heads tend to roll.” Monokuma slowly walked away from Rei’s body.

“Gnh!”

“So...there’s nothing we can do then?” I asked.

“Of course not. I already told you, this is a game for you from I. All you need to do is...sit back and watch…”

It was undeniable. I couldn’t do anything. I can’t do anything. I wasn’t able to do anything.

Rei was going to die.

Silently, King Koron raised its fist, preparing to bring everything it had down on Rei’s body.

On instinct, I shut my eyes, and braced for the sound of the impact.

…

The sound never came. 

When I opened my eyes, the fist which carried the weight was missing.

Confused, I quickly darted my eyes around, and saw, just a meter away from King Koron, its severed forearm lying uselessly on the ground. The mechanical chimps surrounding the scene had been hacked to ribbons, a few functioning robots scattered around desperately trying to figure out what had just happened. Most shockingly, however, was that Rei’s body had completely vanished from its original position.

Looking over, however, I could see what had happened. 

The Hero had arrived.

“Monokuma, in the name of justice, I won’t let you spill even a drop of blood!” Tsuyoshi declared as he laid Rei on the ground. 

“Haruna, Rei!” Yukito exclaimed as he ran over to us and helped Totsuzen up.

“Tsuyoshi!” Rinka exclaimed. “What are you doing here!?”

“I heard the sounds of darkness emanating.” Tsuyoshi took a defensive stance, his katana in both hands. “Monokuma, whatever evil you wish to bring on us, I shall cleave to ribbons!”

“Wait, you can’t do that!” Monokuma nervously responded. “I’m the mascot! The final boss! The creme de la creme! It’s in my contract that I can’t die until the climax!”

“It matters not what you think of yourself, Monkuma. Let my blade be your executioner!”

With that deceleration, Tsuyoshi too his bold step forwards. The air turned quiet, as all eyes focused in on him. It was as if we were all watching Monotaro at Onigashima, his focus all towards ending the evil demon who had risen from the depths of hell.

...

“No way you’re attacking Master!” Out of my field of vision, an object appeared on a head-on collision with Tsuyoshi. With a sudden clashing of steel, the “object” took its feet to the ground, gracefully revealing itself to be Nekoshiro.

“Woo hoo! Go, little guy!” Monokuma cheered.

“Ahh...Master you don’t need to do that…” Nekoshiro blushed. 

“Hn, I see you have quite the swordsman blade, Nekoshiro.” Tsuyoshi coldly spoke. “Still, though, I am certain that, no matter what, I shall cut you down!”

“No one is cutting anyone down!”

A shrill scream cut through the brewing confrontation as yet another figure entered the fray. It was Nekokuro, looking positively furious.

“Eh? Ne-Nekokuro…?”

“Sis!?”

“You two, I can’t believe you’re deciding to make such a ruckus!” Nekokuro chastised the two. “Seriously, a day in, and you’re already picking fights with the students!?”

“”They broke the rules! It’s only natural they get punish-”

Nekokuro cut Monokuma off with a karate chop to the forehead.

“OWW!!!”

“Just tell them to leave! Violence is the exact worst solution to any problem!”

“But sis, Master is just doing his job!” Nekoshiro spoke up. “You can’t be that hard-”

Nekokuro cut Nekoshiro off with a karate chop to the forehead. 

“OWWIE!!!”

“Bro, you gotta be more independent! Just because Darling tells you too doesn’t mean you should!”

“But-”

Nekokuro cut both off with karate chops to the head.

“OUCHIES!!!”

“No buts! You two boys are going to have to learn some responsibility!” 

“NOOOOOO!!!”

Nekokuro proceeded to grab the two boys and, without a slightest hesitance, dragged them off kicking and screaming. 

“Are...are we watching Monokuma get scolded by his mom…?” Yukito said in confusion. 

“It seems we are…” Rinka remarked. “Her sense of responsibility is...quite admirable, I have to say.”

“Is tat really ta sorta thing ya should think in now…?” Totsuzen asked.

“Ugh...what happened…?” Another voice groaned. 

“Rei!” I gasped. To my relief, Rei had regained consciousness, and was already picking himself up off the ground.

“We ended up in an...altercation with Monokuma. Let’s hope that doesn’t become a repeat incident.” Tsuyoshi hastily explained. 

“Really? Well...any idea what happened to Junko then?” Rei scratched his head. 

**“We found her. She’s in front of the hotel right now.”** Yukito revealed. 

“Eh?” Both Rei and I gasped at the same time.

~~~

Neither of us wasted any time. Within minutes, me and Rei had arrived back at the hotel. Sure enough, standing there, having a chat with Ringo and a clearly reluctant Koko.

“So then I was, like, totally sure I had forgotten, but, like, nope! Cell still in! Ain’t that, like, so weird?” Junko spoke to the two, clearly continuing an in progress conversation. 

“That’s delinquents for you. Brains full of exhaust fumes!” Ringo laughed. 

“Honestly, just don’t waste your time with guys.” Koko fiddled with her lighter. “Not worth the hassle.”

“Ooooohhhh...anything you’re hiding, Koko? A slimey love affair you want hidden?” Ringo sniggered. 

“...Shut up.” Koko pulled her hat down to keep her face out of view. 

“Junko! Where’ve you been this whole time?” Finding the best part of the conversation to interject myself, I spoke up in order to get an answer to my main question.

“Oh hey, Haruna, haven’t seen you all day! What’s up girl?” Junko cheerfully responded.

“That’s not what we’re here to ask about.” Rei responded. “You went missing around the middle of the day. Where were you?”

“Oh, that? Nothing big.” Ringo stepped in. “Junko got stuck in one of the unfinished buildings. Didn’t even hear the commotion that went on outside until I found her!”

“...Seriously?” I asked, slightly disappointed. 

“Seriously.” Koko made clear.

“...So….that’s the explanation…?” Looking at Rei’s face, I could tell he didn’t buy it for a second, but was refraining from commenting for now. 

“Sure it is! Seriously, like, you’d think they’d actually put some effort in getting the things done quickly, but nooooo…” Junko rolled her eyes.

“I agree. Seriously, you’d think this town by made by bumpkins or something!” Ringo complained.

“Ringo! What on earth are you doing!?” Rinka shouted as she caught up with us.

“Aw shit.” Ringo bluntly responded. “Koko, run!”

“On it!” Instantly, Ringo and Koko took off running in separate directions.

“Don’t think you can get away from me that easy, young lady!” Rinka screamed as she pursued her younger sister into the distance. 

“Wow, she’s a mega buzzkill.” Junko commented. “Like, seriously, just give your sister a life already!”

“Caan ya blame her? She’s jus got responsibilities to upold and all…” A recently arrived Totsuzen responded. 

“Responsibilities are the biggest weight someone can have.” Rei responded. “Be it family, friends or even love, no one can escape the curse of their connections to others.”

“You didn’t quite have to frame it that dramatically…” Yukito pointed out.

“Eh? Weh Tsutyoshi be?” Totsuzen commented. “Wasn’t he wit you?”

“Oh, Tsuyoshi?” Yukito responded. “He said he was going off into the woods for something. Apparently the matter of Junko wasn’t a big enough deal for him.”

“Oh?” Rei raised an eyebrow. “Haruna, can you go check up on him?”

“Why me?” I asked. 

“Because you  _ can _ .” Looking at Rei’s eyes, I could exactly what he wanted. 

“...Okay then…” 

Hopefully, nothing disastrous was going to happen to me.

~~~

It didn’t take long for me to find Tsuyoshi. Heading through the forest, I found him in the green space where I first met Junko. At this point, the sun had begun setting on the island, with a brilliant orange hue filtering through the trees and creating an almost fairytale-like appearance.

Standing in the woods, still, was Tsuyoshi. He was facing the trees, he hands griping his katana blade with almost inhuman precision, his feet not even moving a millimeter as the wind breezed through. And then, in the blink of an eye, he sprinted forward. As soon as he stopped, something hit the ground. A tree branch, cut finer than even the most skilled of craftsmen could manage. 

After several seconds of silence passed, Tsuyoshi spoke. 

“...Dammit. Still not enough.” 

“Tsuyoshi, what’re you doing?” I asked.

“Ah! Haruna Nisekawa....” Tsuyoshi turned his head away the moment he saw me. “I...apologize you had to witness that shameful display.”

“Huh, shameful? What are you talking about?” I responded. “It looks just fine to me.”

“No, no...it’s all wrong.” Tsuyoshi asserted. “Just another centimeter, and it would’ve been all over..”

“All over…?” 

“I made a mistake fighting that creature Monokuma sent out.” Tsuyoshi explained. “I angled my arm all wrong. Had it been faster to attack...I would’ve been finished in seconds.”

“So you’re training to improve yourself?” 

“Yes. And yet...I can’t fix myself. I can’t stop myself from making mistakes.”

“What’s wrong with making a mistake?” 

“What’s wrong with making a mistake? You seriously ask that to a Hero?” Tsuyoshi scoffed. “To a Hero, mistakes are proof of a failure. Perfection is the ideal which holds merit.”

“Huh?

“I have to concentrate every moment.” Tsuyoshi admitted. “A single failed move, and it’s all over.”

“Really? I mean, don’t you have that suit to help you out?”

“You really do imagine me like a character on TV, don’t you?” Tsuyoshi noted. “My G-Suit is purely for attacking power and technical ability. I can move faster than any man, strike with the strength of the greatest martial artists, relay information of all kinds through my helmet...yet one strike and it’s all over. Should the connection be cut, I become just another mortal to be crushed.”

“Wow, it’s that risky?”

“Risky is just an turn of phrase. To a Hero, it’s the only thing I can be sure of. A single mistake, and the villains succeeds in their plot. One missed step, innocents pay with their lives. I live the tightrope of justice, the Hero who is either everything...or nothing.”

“Wow, that sounds like...a lot of responsibility. Why’d you even do this if it’s such a burden?”

“You can thank my father for that. He was a man who shaped everything about me.”

“Was? So he died?”

“...He was a police officer. His responsibility was to protect and serve the people of his country at all costs, someone who would be the “justice” society could believe it.” Tsuyoshi explained. “Every day, he would come home, and tell me stories of the courageous things he did for others. His struggles, his hopes, his joys...he was a man I truly aspired to be.”

“Then what happened to him? If he was such a big influence on you, why’d you turn into a costumed hero?”

“That was what I was getting to.” Tsuyoshi continued. “Father, while he may have been a man of justice...was a man the world couldn’t accept. He was someone who worked within the system of people, and people are those who all have their own views of the world. Slowly, he began to doubt the world he worked for, doubted the people he once relied on. He started to even doubt the justice he had. It all concluded on that day that he tracked a lowly punk down, and the punk begged for mercy. Father, who’d lost faith in the justice that wasn’t his own, chose to give the punk mercy….”

“And then…?”

“...And then the punk stabbed my father in the back, killing him. He was found three days later, his body gnawed on by rats. Father was a good man, a man who wanted to serve justice the best he could...and he ended up another piece of garbage rotting on the streets. All because he couldn’t answer to the justice he lost faith in.”

“So you became a Hero so you didn’t have to answer to the authorities?” I guessed.    


“That is correct. When father shed his final breath, I vowed to never have to listen to the justice of anyone, but my own. I will be the Hero who makes sure no one in this world discovers darkness, I will be the perfect Hero, one who will help bring smiles to all!” Tsuyoshi clenched his fist, clearly emotional as he retold his story.

“Wow...I guess I get why you’re so...passionate, I guess.”

“Passionate? I...I guess you could use that word.” Tsuyoshi glanced off into the distance. “No one really has described my life before.”

“Still...Tsuyoshi...don’t overdo yourself.” I made clear. “Remember...you’re not the only person here.”

“...Thank you, I guess. I’ll make sure to not to forget any of you.” Tsuyoshi answered as he prepared to resume his training. 

“Yeah...be good.”

Saying goodbye, I felt like I had gotten to understanding Tsuyoshi a little better. 

~~~

After my talk with Tsuyoshi, I could tell it was getting late. Deciding I had nothing better to do, I decided to return to my room to sleep, only to run into Rei and Hiroyuki talking in the foyer.

“Yes, I’m absolutely-ah, Haruna. You’re back.” Rei cut himself off to greet me. “How’s Tsuyoshi?”

“He’s fine.” I made clear. “Apparently he’s berating himself because he wasn’t as careful as he could’ve been.” 

“That sounds like Tsuyoshi alright.” Hiroyuki responded. “Have to say, his insistence of punishing himself for mistakes is worrying me.”

“Hn, another variable we have to consider then…” Rei noted.

“Variables? What’s being talked about here?” I asked. 

“Hiroyuki and I are just discussing the current situation at hand.” Rei clarified. “Before you ask, yes, I did get to talk to Junko alone. And no, I didn’t learn anything useful.”

“Nothing? Even regarding her disappearance?” 

“She seemed resident to everything I asked her.” Rei explained. “Even when I pressed her about me seeing her vanish into the off-limits areas, she just acted like she didn’t know what I was talking about.”

“Weird. Do we know  _ anything _ about her?”

“No, we don’t.” Hiroyuki answered. “Her student profile, background, personal details, all scarce or completely unknown. We don’t even know if she really  _ is _ an Ultimate or not.”

“Wait, really? You seriously don’t have anything on her?”

“Nothing. She and Ren...they’re both enigmas…” Rei tapped his foot in irritation. “The more I look into this, the more questions I have…”

“Well, we don’t have to panic.” I tried to reassure Rei. “Sure, we might be in a killing game according to those guys, but it’s not like we’re in any active danger, right?”

“...That seems to be the case. For now, anyway.” Rei responded. “Anyway, I’ll see you later. Gonna go do some more mapping of this place.”

“Really. Well...good luck. Try not to get into trouble.” I called out to Rei as he silently went outside. 

“He’s a determined sort, isn’t he?” Hiroyuki commented. 

“Yeah. Too determined, I’d say.”

“Eh? What makes you think that?” 

“I dunno. It’s just...looking at Rei...it seems he can’t stop himself. If there’s something he sees, he’ll do everything he can to achieve it, even if it’s a danger to himself. I’m worried...I’m worried he’s going to get himself hurt doing that.”

“I don’t think you have to think like that.” Hiroyuki placed one of his large hands on my shoulder. “You’re underestimating Rei.”

“Eh?” 

“Rei...is someone trying to end this killing game before it even begins.” Hiroyuki explained. “I might be a leader, but all I can do is keep the peace. Rei’s trying to make sure no one has to suffer. Looking at him...I can tell he hates the idea of killing more than anyone else here.”

“So you trust him then?”

“...” Hiroyuki turned silent and his face took on a troubled expression.

“Huh? Do...Do you distrust Rei?”

“No...it’s just...I don’t know…” Without a real answer, Hiroyuki turned and headed up the stairs to bed. 

“...Huh…”

I didn’t quite understand what Hiroyuki was thinking, but a part of me knew the truth would come.

~~~

_ MONOKUMA THEATER _

_ “Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to my big unofficial comeback to the sport of killing! I’m so greatfull to be back in all my lovable murdering goodness for you to laugh and cry wi-what, huh? What do you mean I haven’t gotten much screentime so far? My new writer thinks my fans are more fun to write than me? That can’t be right! I’m the mascot of this story! The-” _

~~~

“Bzzzt, bzzzt!”

“Ugh…”

My eyes flickered open. Slowly, I became aware I was once again in my bedroom.

On the monitor in my room, an image fizzled into view. It was of the twins, sitting at a monochrome table, each with a well-prepared breakfast in front of them.

_ “Never Live In The Past, For Tomorrows Another Day!” _

Another day had begun.

Putting on my clothes, I headed outside to see Rei leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

“Hey Haruna. Came to see you up.” Rei introduced himself. 

“Oh, Rei. Good to see you.” I responded. “Didn’t expect to see you up.”

“Yeah, I’m a light sleeper. Comes with my profession, I guess.” Rei shrugged. “So, want to head down to breakfest?” 

“...I guess?”

“Is something up?”

“No, it’s nothing.” I reassured him. “Come on, let’s go.”

Heading down to the restaurant, I saw that a few of our classmates were already in. Totsuzen was sitting around the corner eating a traditional meal, Inumaru was snacking into a bowl of dog treats,Koharu was playing cards against Yukto with Tsuyoshi overseeing (Koharu was winning), and Junko was sitting a table all to her own lonesome, eating a normal meal.

“Hi Haruna!” Koharu waved at me as the two of us walked in.

“Oh, hi Koharu.” I waved back.

“Tsuyoshi, I didn’t get the opportunity to thank you yesterday.” Rei commented. “So, thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Tsuyoshi calmly responded. “My blade is one that won’t falter in the face of an innocent in harm.”

“If that’s the case, give me a hand then!” Yukito complained. “Koharu’s totally cheating!”

“Snooze you loose, Yuki.” Koharu leaned back with a grin on her face. “Trust me, I’m unbeatable in Shadow Duels!”

“Hey everyone! Kirara here’s to put on a show!” Kirara squealed as she burst in, dragging in Akira by the hand, with a typically joyous Alexander behind them. 

“You really had to drag me out of bed, did you…?” Akira groaned. 

“Of course Kirara did!” Kirara pouted. “If she didn’t, Akima was going to be eaten by hs bed!”

“Oh, a bed monster?” Alexander interjected. “Why, madame, may you enlighten me as to this?”

“Ya seriously beleve tat?” Totsuzen asked. 

“Silence, roadkill! This is a subject of fairytales! Not something for the likes of you!” Alexander’s face took on a look of disgust as he snapped at Totsuzen. 

“Rodkill…?” Totsuzen drooped his head. 

“Sup, losers, it's your girl Ringo!” The next two to enter were the Atawa sisters. Ringo was, to the surprise of no one, running ahead of her big sister, looking as carefree as ever.

“Ringo, introduce yourself properly.” Rinka chastised. “This isn’t how a daughter of our family is supposed to act!” 

“Sis, you say that  _ constantly _ .” Ringo complained. “Don’t you get tired of that? At all?”

“Ringo, for the last time, our parents tasked  _ me _ with rehabilitating  _ you _ .” Rinka shot back. “It’s not my fault you act like a low life.”

“Shut up.” Ringo rolled her eyes.

Yet another entered in the form of Koko. Unlike the others, she had nothing to say, instead choosing to just stay quiet as she sat down alone at one of the tables. Drawing my eye over, I could tell Ringo was tempted to go over to her, though one sharp glare from her sister was enough to make her stop.

Eventually, yet another student arrived, none other than Ren. He was standing straighter than yesterday, walking slowly to our table and sitting himself down there. 

“...Didn’t expect to see you up this early.” Rei commented. 

“Feeling better than normal today.” Ren responded as he popped a few pills behind his facemask. “Trust me, I’m not faking anything.”

“I don’t think any of us assumed you  _ were _ faking your health?” Yukito pointed out. 

“Sey, where’s Hiroyuki?” Totsuzen asked. Thinking about it, it was strange. Hiroyuki had been a leading figure since we’d started, but he hadn’t even shown up yet this morning.

“He said he was checking on the young man Rei found.” Rinka explained. “No idea why he isn’t back yet.”

“Probs dong something dirty to it.” Ringo snidely commented. 

“Kirara told you already, Apple! That boy had no mechanical dick!” 

“And that’s relevant because…?” Koko was visibly groaning. 

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet someone.” As if right on cue, Hiroyuki suddenly appeared, his large body practically enveloping the doorframe. Stepping inside, he revealed behind him something none of expected - the white boy from the previous day, up and walking.

“What!?” I suddenly gasped, shocked as I locked eyes with his piercing red eyes. 

“Ah, I see the boy woke up. I’m impressed, didn’t expect it to be so soon.” Ren noted. 

“You! Who are you, and what do you know?” Rinka placed a hand on her quiver.

“Rinka, no need to be so cautious.” Hiroyuki reassured. “This young man has agreed to share his story with all of us of how he got here.”

“Share his story? Does that mean he might know some kind of truth about this game?” Inumaru asked. 

“. _..Maybe. _ ” The boy suddenly spoke, his voice cool and calm. “It depends on the ‘truth’ you’re looking for.”

“Truth? Is there something we don’t know?” Koharu inquired.

The boy sat down calmly, and began to explain his story. 

**“My name is Gen. I have come here from the outside world.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Tsuyoshi's backstory?
> 
> Notes:   
> -Sanman Akishiya is a very famous comedian from Osaka known for his prominent teeth. Frankly, the connection to Totsuzen was too perfect to not include.  
> -King Koron is a combination of King Kong + the Japanese word for killing. I originally was going to call him King Mong...until I realized what "Mong" means in the UK.


End file.
